Je t'aime à en haïr
by MiMyLiLy
Summary: Quand l'amour devient synonyme de haine. Quand le désir se fond avec la cruauté. Draco est tombé amoureux d'Hermione et il est bien décidé à lui faire payer chèrement cette offense à son honneur de Sang Pur.
1. Prologue

**Comme je suis une fille vraiment pas douée, j'ai complètement oublié la semaine dernière de publier ce prologue avant de mettre le premier chapitre. Je tiens à présenter mes excuses à tous les lecteurs et en particulier à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review. Je tacherai de faire plus attention à l'avenir.**

**Prologue**

Sors de ma tête. Je te hais. Je t'aime.

Je ne sais plus.

Sors de mes pensées.

Cesse de me hanter.

Partout je vois tes yeux chocolat. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Pourquoi Toi ? Qu'ai-je fait aux astres divins pour qu'il m'accable ainsi ? Qui m'a lancé cette malédiction ?

Oui tu es une malédiction, un mauvais sort. Ou plutôt ce que je ressens pour toi s'assimile à cela.

Je n'ai rien fait pour que cela arrive. Au contraire. J'ai été froid, méprisant, odieux. Toi en retour tu me renvoyais ma haine.

Alors pourquoi ? Je suis destiné à te haïr, à te piétiner, pas à t'adorer.

Je me déteste de ressentir ce sentiment. Ce tressaillement dans mon cœur quand je croise ton regard m'insupporte. Cette chaleur qui m'envahit quand tu passes près de moi, m'écœure.

Je trouverai le remède pour apaiser le feu qui coule dans mes veines. Je remonterai le temps. Trouverai la faille où tout a dérapé. Changerai tout. Je me débarrasserai de cette envie folle de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser avec violence.

Je ne peux m'abaisser à un tel comportement. Maudit sois-tu de m'inspirer autant de désir. Tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. De la boue, de la moisissure qui à chaque instant menace de me contaminer. Je te hais !

Je suis un Sang Pur. Le haut du panier. Toi tu rampes dans la fange. Honte de la sorcellerie, ton intelligence ne rachète pas l'opprobre de tes origines. Ton sang sera toujours souillé, quoi que tu fasses. Cette tache ne partira jamais. Jamais !

J'ai autant envie de tes lèvres que tordre ton cou de cygne entre mes mains. Je rêve de m'enfoncer en toi et d'atteindre l'orgasme avec ta douleur. Obsession qui m'ôte tout sommeil. Je ne vis plus que pour cela.

Vois ce que tu fais de moi ! Une bête. Un monstre. Mon côté sournois a pris le dessus sur le reste. Ma cruauté et mon machiavélisme ne sont que plus exacerbés par ce désir interdit.

Poison distillé dans mon cœur, tu me rends dingue. Si je te laisse faire tu auras ma peau. Je suis un Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Petite chienne de Gryffondor, tu vas payer le prix de mon amour.

Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy refuse d'être amoureux de toi, Hermione Granger. Je te vaincrais. Je te tuerai avant que tu me détruises.

**Je remettrai bientôt le premier chapitre en ligne, c'est juste que je n'ai plus le temps de le faire ce soir. Il y a du monde qui ne va pas tarder à envahir mon appartement^^**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 1: Première manche

**Bonsoir tout le monde, (re)voilà le chapitre un. **

**Je voulais le publier hier, mais Marlowe m'a accaparée et je vous prie de croire qu'un auteur anglais du XVIe siècle c'est tenace! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps et la peine de me laisser leur avis (encore désolé pour les deux lectrices dont j'ai dû malheureusement supprimer les commentaires en mettant mon prologue). J'espère que vous continuerez à vous exprimer à l'avenir. Aux autres, n'ayez pas peur de dire ce que vous pensez. Bien que très susceptibles, je ne prends pas mal les critiques ;-)**

**Pour en revenir à cette fanfiction je vous prie de m'excuser pour la vulgarité et l'utilisation parfois de mots quelque peu crus. Ne croyez-pas que ça m'amuse d'écrire ainsi****, c'est juste que je pense que ça rend mieux la piètre opinion dans laquelle Draco tient Hermione (ou plutôt à quel point il la méprise et la hait). Alors ne me tenez pas rigueur de mon vocabulaire peu correct. Merci.**

**J'écris du point de vue de Draco et donc s'il était trop correct et poli dans son vocabulaire, ça ne collerait pas, je trouve, avec la haine et le mépris qu'il éprouve pour le monde et Hermione en particulier.**

**PS: Dernière petite chose, tous les personnages sont bien sûr la propriété de J.K. Rowling**

**Chapitre 1 : 1****ère**** manche. **

J'ouvre les yeux. Fichue insomnie qui ne veut pas me quitter. Je vais me mettre à la potion de sommeil si ça continue. Des nuits sans rêves, sans elle. Un peu de répit serait le bienvenue bien que torturer Granger nuit après nuit ait son charme.

Je me décide à me lever. L'aube colore à peine le ciel, mais le sommeil me fuit, impossible de le retrouver. Je prends quelques affaires et sors de la pièce en laissant claquer la porte. Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire si je réveille ces idiots qui se prétendent mes amis. Ils sont juste bons à me suivre et à exécuter mes ordres. Je suis un Malfoy, que m'importe leur sort. Seul moi ai de l'importance.

Je quitte mon dortoir et m'aventure dans les couloirs encore silencieux de l'école. Je m'arrête devant un tableau représentant des nymphes installées lascivement sur des rochers, elles me lancent des clins d'œil charmeurs alors que je leurs donne nonchalamment le mot de passe. La porte cachée s'ouvre, dévoilant une magnifique salle de bain. Etre préfet a certain avantages.

Dommage que des impotents comme Weasley et cette trainée le soient aussi.

Je me déshabille et plonge dans la piscine. L'eau est brûlante sur ma peau glacée. Je soupire d'aise alors que d'un tour de robinet j'augmente encore plus la température. Mon dos contre le rebord je soupire d'aise en fermant les yeux. Je pourrais rester des heures à me ramollir ainsi. Mais le bruit du panneau de bois de la porte qui s'ouvre me tire de ma béatitude.

Décidément on ne peut plus être tranquille dans cette fichue école. Furieux je tourne la tête vers ceux qui ont osé déranger ma précieuse personne. Si c'est encore cette stupide préfète de Poufsouffle, elle va me le payer cher. Mais ce n'est pas cette idiote d'Hannah Abbot. Ce sont les deux personnes que j'ai le moins envie de voir alors que je suis seul, nu et désarmé.

Granger et Weasley.

_Malfoy, crache avec mépris le rouquin en me jetant un regard lourd de haine.

_Weasley, dis-je en retour, vomissant son nom comme si c'était de l'acide.

Granger reste silencieuse et détourne légèrement la tête gênée alors que je les fusille du regard. Pauvre petite, elle est si timide que me voir à moitié dénudé (heureusement que les bulles de savon cachent l'essentiel de mon corps) la trouble. Je ne peux me retenir d'esquisser un sourire narquois avant de me retourner vers Weasley et de lui dire avec autorité :

_Comme vous pouvez le constater, la salle de bain est prise, alors dehors!

La belette sert les poings de rage. Il n'a jamais été capable de me répliquer, ou alors avec trois ans de retard.

_Tu n'as pas le monopole de cette salle, s'écrie-t-il soudain une bonne minute après. Quel sens de la répartie !

Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long et réponds :

_Peut-être. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir copuler sous mon nez. J'ai l'estomac fragile et puis vu que j'étais là le premier et qu'en plus je suis en haut de l'échelle, je suis largement prioritaire.

_L'échelle de quoi ? Intervient soudain Granger sans se soucier de la première partie de ma phrase. Celle du statut du sang ?

_Exactement.

_Alors selon toi, sous prétexte que tu viens d'une famille de sorciers, tu vaux mieux que moi, continue-t-elle.

_Sans aucun doute, affirmé-je en me rengorgeant.

Toujours ce même débat. Elle devrait avoir compris depuis le temps.

_Petite merde, lâche soudain Weasley incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

_Je vois que ton langage est toujours aussi déplorable, mais vu le milieu dont tu es issu, cela ne m'étonne guère. Et puisque que tu parles de « petite merde », je crois qu'il en a justement une grosse à côté de toi, répliqué-je avec sarcasme.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Le sous-fifre de Potter furieux dégaine sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Je ne bouche pas d'un cil. Je suis désarmé mais je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de voir qu'il m'a mis mal à l'aise et que les signaux d'alerte se sont mis en marche dans ma tête. Danger.

Mais sa petite pute lui dit de laisser tomber, que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Weasley reste quelques instants sans bouger, sa main tremblant de colère. Je l'affronte du regard. Fier.

Plutôt mourir que baisser les yeux et les laisser triompher. Je suis un Sang-Pur, ce ne sont que cloportes. Les traitres à leur sang comme Weasley ou les Sang-de-bourbe devraient tous être éliminés jusqu'au dernier. Ils sont une menace pour la pureté de notre sang. Qu'ils abâtardissent notre race est intolérable. (1)

Première manche gagnée. J'étais désavantagée mais j'ai remporté cette première bataille.

J'ai eu chaud cette fois-ci mais la prochaine fois Granger je serais bien moins gentil. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

Je vais t'écraser toi et ce crétin qui s'est entiché de toi.

_(1) Attention je n'adhère pas du tout à ces idées d'exterminer des populations, à ces croyances de prétendue hiérarchie entre les races et autres âneries du même acabit. Les races n'existent pas, qu'importe notre ethnie nous descendons tous de l'Homo sapiens !_

**_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. L'action n'était pas rendez-vous, mais il faut bien poser les bases avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. J'attends en tout cas avec impatience vos réactions._**

**_Sauf imprévu, entendre pile de devoirs en retard, soirée trop arrosée, sorties imprévues etc, je posterai la suite ce week-end. A très bientôt_**


	3. Chapitre 2: Début des hostilités

**Bonsoir tout le monde, comme annoncé, voici le second chapitre de cette fanfic. Par contre une fois de plus, je vous demande de m'excuser pour les fautes, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps (merci les études, le job d'étudiant et mon adorable chaton -_-"), résultat en plus de ressembler à un zombie, mon radar anti-fautes, déjà pas très performant en temps normal, est encore plus défaillant. **

**Bref j'espère que mes maladresses ne vous empêcherons pas d'aimer ce chapitre. Et n'oubliez pas, je veux et exige votre avis, alors ne soyez pas timides et exprimez vous!**

**Dernère chose avant de commencer ce chapitre: je tiens à remercier Vera Benett qui n'a pas de compte , pour la review qu'elle m'a laissée. Je suis contente que ce modeste début te plaise et j'espère que tu appréciera également la suite. En tout cas dans mes bras, je vois que toi aussi tu n'es pas une adepte de Ron ;-)**

**Chapitre 2 : Début des hostilités**

Les deux Gryffondor partis, je nage encore un peu dans la piscine, mais le sentiment de bien-être qui m'avait envahi a disparu. Envolé. Remplacé par une rage que je contiens à grande peine.

Je les hais. Les voir ensemble, m'énerve, me remplit de colère. Non ce n'est pas de la colère que j'éprouve. Juste du dégoût. Un profond dégoût. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je sors de l'eau, me passe un peignoir siglé des armoiries de ma maison et m'en vais, mes habits sous le bras. La grande machine qu'est Poudlard va bientôt se mettre en branle. Je parcours les couloirs avec empressement. J'ai envie de prendre mon petit déjeuner seul aujourd'hui. J'ai à réfléchir.

Ma salle commune regagnée, je me dépêche de rejoindre mon dortoir, de passer mon uniforme et prenant mon sac de cours, je m'apprête à quitter l'antre des Serpentard.

Mais soudain, une voix, susurre mon prénom. Pansy.

Je me retourne lentement et me retrouve face à ma groupie la plus zélée. Je lui jette un regard méprisant auquel elle répond par un immense sourire en disant :

_Tu pars déjà ? Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je me retiens de soupirer. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'une bécasse me tienne compagnie. Mais soudain une lumière s'allume dans mon esprit machiavélique. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis un génie.

Je m'approche de Pansy et lui faisant lever le menton l'embrasse avec passion. Etonnée elle ne sait d'abord comment réagir, mais bien vite elle se presse contre moi en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle est au septième ciel, je viens de lui offrir ce qu'elle attend de moi depuis des années.

Je me détache d'elle et lui lance :

_Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Le grotesque de ma demande me saute aux yeux mais Pansy ne s'en formalise pas. Elle n'attendait que cela. Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête –incapable même de formuler une réponse correcte, pitoyable !- et se jette sur moi, prête à m'embrasser à nouveau. Je dois me retenir de la rejeter violemment. Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour cette fille. Mais je me contrôle et réponds sans enthousiasme à son étreinte. Elle se détache enfin de moi et je lui fais un élégant baisemain en lui disant que j'ai besoin d'être seul et qu'on se verra un peu plus tard. Elle hoche fébrilement la tête, les yeux emplis d'étoiles. Encore plus mièvre qu'avant. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible.

Sans plus m'attarder je quitte la salle commune. Dès que le panneau de bois s'est refermé, je m'essuie frénétiquement la bouche. Je déteste déjà cette comédie que je vais devoir jouer.

Pansy Parkinson est une Sang-Pur, comme moi. Elle est digne d'être aimée. Granger non. Je vais d'abord faire mes armes avec Pansy. Elle sera mon exutoire avant que je m'attaque à Miss Je Sais Tout, mon brouillon avant que je n'entreprenne mon chef-d'œuvre.

Te tourmenter, torturer ton âme, me repaître de ton égarement. Te tenir à ma merci dans le creux de ma main. T'écraser, fouler à mes pieds ta fierté, jouir de ton tourment. Et rire à la folie quand enfin tu me supplieras de t'achever. Voilà ce qui t'attends Granger. Prépare-toi à connaître une souffrance inégalée. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi.

Tu l'as cherché à me provoquer ainsi en t'affichant sans cesse avec ce minable de Weasley et en m'ignorant. On ne méprise pas un Malfoy, on se prosterne à ses pieds. Tu vas vite le comprendre.

Bien qu'aucun signe extérieur ne laisse transparaitre une quelconque liaison entre Granger et Weasley, moi j'ai bien saisi l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle préfère un perdant et un attardé à quelqu'un de mon élégance et de ma classe. Quel manque de goût. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé avec ce regard empli de désir et d'envie comme la plupart des filles de cette école. Je ne peux le tolérer !

La Grande salle est quasiment vide quand j'y entre. Seuls une dizaine d'élèves de ma maison sont attablés. Ils me saluent avec révérence. Je suis le prince de Serpentard depuis 5 ans que je suis ici, rien d'étonnant. Je m'installe à l'écart de mes condisciples et me sers un café fumant. J'en bois une gorgée avant de reposer la tasse et de prendre un parchemin et une plume dans mon sac. Je noircis le document de mon écriture fine et compliquée. Au premier abord mes phrases n'ont aucun sens, ou plutôt aucun intérêt, mais pour moi elles recèlent des trésors. Ce sont mes pensées que je pose sur le papier, une partie de mon âme retord. L'écriture a toujours été un de mes défouloirs préférés, excepté bien sûr celui de persécuter les Sang-de-bourbe.

Depuis ma première année j'use d'un code connu de moi seul pour consigner mes réflexions. Ce code n'obéissant à aucune logique, je doute que quiconque parvienne à le percer un jour, même Granger s'y casserait les dents.

En parlant de cette emmerdeuse, la voilà qui débarque avec ses deux crétins d'amis : Weasley qui la couve d'un regard dégoulinant d'amour et Potter, la star des Gryffis. Ce que je peux les haïr, non le mot est trop faible pour exprimer ce que je ressens.

Mon regard d'acier croise un instant celui de Potter qui me renvoie un miroir parfait de ma haine. Il détourne finalement les yeux et je sens ceux persistants de Weasley me dévisager, un air assassin collé sur son visage. Je me contente de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant, histoire de le faire enrager. Pari gagné, il vire au rouge sous la colère. Ce type est vraiment incapable de contrôler ses émotions.

Je m'apprête à dévisager Ma Sang-de-bourbe quand des mains se posent subitement sur mes yeux, me cachant la vue. Pansy… Comment peut-on être aussi exaspérante ?

Je soupire avec agacement et lance :

_Je sais que c'est toi Pansy, alors arrête ce petit jeu stupide.

Elle écarte ses mains en gloussant et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser avidement. Je réponds mollement à son baiser.

Elle s'installe en jacassant à mes côtés, ou plutôt sur mes genoux. Mais elle se prend pour qui ? D'un geste brusque je la fais descendre. Elle me jette un regard outré et je lui dis durement :

_Le matin j'aime être tranquille, compris ?

Elle baisse les yeux, l'air peiné. Dans un accès de bonté, je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue. Il faut savoir ménager ses jouets. Aussitôt elle relève la tête, le visage rayonnant. En fin de compte ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je retourne mon attention vers les tables occupées par les Gryffondor et rencontre le regard curieux de Granger. Je lui adresse un sourire narquois et glisse un bras autour de la taille de Pansy avant de l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou. Pansy glousse, ravie. Quant à moi je reporte mon regard sur Miss Intello. Elle me fixe toujours, je passe alors ma langue sur mes lèvres dans un geste aussi sensuel que provocateur et elle détourne aussitôt les yeux, gênée. Serais-je en train de parvenir à la mettre mal à l'aise ? Serait-possible qu'elle ne soit pas aussi indifférente qu'elle le prétend ?

Tant mieux, ma victoire n'en sera que plus savoureuse.

La Grande salle se remplit petit à petit. Dès qu'une nouvelle personne s'installe à notre table, Pansy annonce la _fabuleuse_ nouvelle. Pourquoi les filles ont cette manie de crier sur les toits tout ce qui se passe dans leur vie ? Mais je joue mon rôle, souriant et remerciant quand on me félicite. Pansy exulte tant, qu'on croirait que je lui ai passé la bague au doigt. Je déteste son exubérance. En fait je la déteste tout court. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a personne que j'apprécie vraiment. Les relations que j'entretiens avec les gens ne sont tissées que de haine, de mépris et d'intérêts. Pas de place pour l'amour ou l'amitié. Pas même pour mes parents. Seul le respect, l'orgueil et la crainte me relient à eux. Quant à l'amitié, personne n'est assez bien pour mériter la mienne. Crabbe et Goyle, mes prétendus_ amis_, ce ne sont que des chiens, juste bons à me suivre, à m'admirer et à faire des courbettes.

Les êtres d'exceptions sont toujours seuls.

Il reste un peu de temps avant que les cours ne reprennent. Je ramasse mes affaires et me lève, bien décidé à passer à la bibliothèque avant la sonnerie. Aussitôt Pansy saute sur ses pieds et s'accroche à mon bras. Faut croire que je suis condamné à avoir une sangsue collée en permanence à moi durant quelques temps. Il en est hors de question.

_Pansy, je déteste qu'on s'agrippe à moi sans raison, sifflé-je.

_Mais ce n'est pas sans raison, on est ensemble maintenant, rétorque-t-elle sûre de son bon droit.

Je lui jette un regard noir et l'entraine avec moi en dehors de la salle. On va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair. Premier briefing.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, je la plaque durement contre un mur et, vérifiant que personne ne se trouve aux alentours, lui dis sèchement:

_Si je sors avec toi c'est par pur intérêt. Donc si tu continues à te comporter en public comme une idiote, je me trouverai quelqu'un d'autre, compris ?

Elle retient à grande peine ses larmes, blessée par mes paroles glaciales et hoche lentement la tête. Elle a saisi le message. Finie l'illusion.

Je la relâche et lui tourne le dos. En m'en allant, je lui lance :

_Au fait je déteste les pleurnichardes, prends en note !

Je suis cruel. Un vrai salaud. Mais je n'en ai cure. Un Malfoy se doit d'être impitoyable.

Je gravis les marches de l'escalier de pierre, réfléchissant à l'exécution de mon plan machiavélique. Je pousse la porte et entre dans le temple du livre. La bibliothèque est pratiquement vide. Tant mieux. Je repère rapidement Granger. Cette fille est si prévisible.

Un énorme grimoire est ouvert devant elle alors qu'elle prend fébrilement les notes. Quelques mèches de sa lourde chevelure brune tombent devant ses yeux.

Comment puis-je trouver ce rat de bibliothèque attirante. Ou plutôt comment puis-je avoir aussi mauvais goût. Ses lèvres charnues à force de les mordiller, ses formes délicates que dessine son uniforme, cette manière qu'elle a de froncer les sourcils quand elle se concentre. Elle n'a pas le visage le plus charmant de toute l'école, loin de là, elle n'a pas les formes les plus généreuses. Elle est quelconque. Mignonne à la rigueur mais quelconque. Alors pourquoi me fait-t-elle tant d'effet ? Je déteste ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Granger lève soudain les yeux de son livre, elle a remarqué que je l'observais.

Elle semble surprise de me voir en un tel lieu, comme si ma place ici était incongrue. Non, mais que croit-elle ? Que je suis incapable de lire et de travailler ? Idiote prétentieuse.

Je m'approche de sa table après avoir vérifié que Mme Pince n'était pas dans les parages. Ses yeux bruns virent au noir alors qu'elle lance avec dédain avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche :

_C'est étrange de voir un imbécile de ton genre dans un tel endroit, Malfoy. Je pensais que tu étais trop occupé à explorer la bouche de Parkinson pour t'aventurer ici.

Je souris sournoisement en notant une certaine note d'amertume dans sa voix.

_Jalouse, peut-être ? Lui glissé-je à l'oreille en me penchant vers elle. Elle tressaillit légèrement en sentant mon souffle sur son cou. Mes soupçons se confirment. Elle n'est pas aussi insensible qu'elle l'affecte, bien au contraire. Cette révélation me remplit le cœur d'une joie malsaine. Le jeu s'annonce vraiment très amusant.

_N'importe quoi ! S'indigne-t-elle, en s'écartant de moi. Comment pourrais-t-on avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un comme toi ?

Ses yeux recèlent de colère et de rage. Pas contre moi, contre elle, je suis prêt à en mettre ma main au feu.

Je me redresse et affichant un sourire goguenard, réponds :

_Demande cela à toutes celles qui en rêvent. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à en trouver, vu que la quasi-totalité des filles de cette école vivent dans cette attente. Même toi.

_Ce que tu peux être prétentieux, crache-t-elle, rouge de colère ou de gêne. Je ne saurais le dire.

_Je constate juste une réalité, dis-je en haussant les épaules en affichant un faux air modeste.

_Je te déteste, dit-elle soudain.

_C'est réciproque Granger. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Les gens de ton espèce n'ont pas leur place ici. Ni d'ailleurs dans le monde des sorciers tout court, répliqué-je en refermant d'un coup sec son livre.

Elle me lance un regard haineux en tentant de rouvrir son ouvrage, mais ma main solidement plaquée dessus, l'en empêche.

_Dégage Malfoy, gronde-t-elle, ses yeux étincelants d'une rage qu'elle tente de contenir.

_Il y a un problème ? Demande soudain une voix haut perchée. Je me tourne à demi et croise le regard désapprobateur de Madame Pince. J'affiche un sourire et répond mielleusement :

_Aucun, Madame.

Elle nous jauge un instant et nous prévient qu'elle nous renverra si nous continuons à parler.

Je lui promets que nous serons sages avec un sourire charmeur. Le vautour terrifiant de Poudlard m'examine un instant et finalement se décide à partir. J'ai un don pour manipuler les gens.

Dès que la bibliothécaire s'est éloignée, je me tourne à nouveau vers Granger et siffle :

_Tu as de la chance cette fois-ci, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, je m'en vais. A la prochaine Granger. Le match est engagé et j'ai l'avantage. Tu vas vite mettre genoux à terre, je peux te l'assurer.

Un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, je me rends à ma salle de cours. Il n'y a encore personne. Seule Pansy est là. Elle m'attend. Elle ne se jette pas sur moi. Elle a compris les règles du jeu. Ses yeux verts m'interrogent, quémandant une permission. Elle a de la chance, je suis toujours de bonne humeur après m'en être pris un peu à Granger. Je l'attire donc contre moi et l'embrasse férocement. Mes gestes n'ont rien de tendre, je cherche juste à dominer. Mais cela ne semble pas gêner _ma petite amie_. Mes sens sont encore tout émoustillés par mon petit duel d'avant. J'en veux plus. Je me presse contre Pansy la coinçant contre le mur. Ma langue bataille avec la sienne, mes mains palpent ses formes généreuses. Mon désir a pris le dessus. La cloche me rappelle brusquement à la réalité. Ma raison reprend le pas sur mon corps. Je m'écarte de Pansy. Ses joues sont rouges, son souffle court, elle me regarde mi-gênée, mi-ravie. Elle n'attendait que ça. Si je lui demandais, elle écarterait les cuisses là, tout de suite pour que je la prenne avec sauvagerie. En fin de compte, malgré la pureté de son sang, elle ne vaut pas mieux que Granger.

Je m'écarte d'elle, écœuré. D'elle. De moi.

Vois à quoi j'en suis réduit ! Vois la bête que tu fais ressortir de moi ! Je ne suis plus qu'une âme consumée par le désir. Mon côté animal me dévore. Par ta faute. Je te hais, Granger ! Je te hais !

Un brouhaha dans le couloir m'avertit que mes camarades arrivent. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour qu'ils nous surprennent. Pansy rassurée par mon brusque accès de désir, tente discrètement de se rapprocher de moi. Je la dissuade d'un regard glacé. Elle se fige aussitôt.

Ce n'est même pas amusant. Elle est trop soumise. Avec Granger, ce sera plus excitant. Elle ne se soumettra pas sans un long combat. Je me réjouis d'avance de la mater, de briser sa volonté. Ce sera un pur régal!

**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous le week end prochain (sauf imprévu). A bientôt^^**


	4. Chapitre 3: Céder ou ne pas céder

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre 4. C'est une fanfiqueuze épuisée qui le poste (voir deux soirs de suite la première partie du dernier volet d'HP en dernière séance c'est plutôt crevant), je vais être brève donc aujourd'hui et me contente de vous dire de me pardonner une fois de plus mes fautes d'orthographe et de surtout ne pas hésiter à me donner votre avis.**

**Réponse à une review "anonyme":**

**Vera-Bennett: je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'aie plus et j'espère que celui-ci ne décevra pas tes attentes. **

**Chapitre 5 :Céder ou ne pas céder à la tentation, telle est la question**

Après le cours de sortilèges, ma classe et moi nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots où nous attend un cours commun avec ces crétins de Gryffondor. Une occasion de plus se profile à l'horizon pour prouver la supériorité du serpent sur le lion.

Pansy s'est tenue à l'écart durant toute l'heure précédente. Elle a compris qu'elle n'essuierait qu'un humiliant refus si elle tentait quoi que ce soit. Cette bécasse commence à comprendre les règles du jeu. Néanmoins, je dois apparaître triomphant aux yeux de notre maison rivale, et surtout à ceux d'une personne en particulier. C'est ainsi que j'entre dans les cachots sombres, serrant tout contre moi Pansy et suivi par ma cour fidèle.

Les Gryffondor me dévisagent avec une certaine curiosité. Je me contente de leur adresser un sourire narquois avant d'embrasser langoureusement Pansy. Me séparant de ma parfaite petite amie au sang si pur, j'observe aussitôt Granger. Son visage est révulsé par le dégoût. Je la fixe intensément, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle détourne vivement la tête, alors que Weasley me fusille du regard. Décidément celui-ci me hait peut-être même plus que Potter. Cet imbécile pressent-il que je suis un rival des plus sérieux et que j'ai bien l'intention de lui ravir sa charmante Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il adule tant ? J'en doute. Ce type est plus stupide qu'un troll.

Le cours s'est déroulé sans anicroche notable. Enfin rien qui ne change de l'ordinaire. Potter a encore réussi à faire perdre des points à sa maison. Je dois avouer que Rogue n'est pas très impartial, mais je ne vais sûrement pas me plaindre parce que ces arrogants de Gryffondor sont pénalisés. Néanmoins j'évite de leur lancer des sarcasmes, contrairement à mon habitude. Je me dois de ménager la maison de Granger pour qu'elle me cède plus facilement. Ainsi je garde le silence alors que mes comparses huent à grands cris nos rivaux. Je croise le regard intrigué de Granger. Elle s'étonne que je sois muet et que je ne mène la danse comme d'habitude.

La voyant m'observer, j'affiche une moue légèrement réprobatrice envers mes camarades et demande même autoritairement à Crabbe et Goyle de se taire. Je me détourne des Gryffondor et par là de Granger, mais je sens son regard posé sur moi. Elle ne comprend pas. Je suis bien décidé à entretenir le doute dans son esprit par mon attitude ambivalente. Granger, tu vas te perdre dans les méandres de mon esprit retord.

La cloche sonne. Je me lève brusquement et agrippant Pansy, l'entraine rapidement avec moi en dehors des cachots. Je sais que ce départ précipité sera commenté de diverses manières. J'espère que Granger retiendra l'hypothèse : agacé par l'attitude puérile de mes camarades. Mais je me doute bien que Saint Potter et ce crétin de Weasley vont imaginer autre chose et vont sans doute altérer son jugement.

Pansy glousse à mes côtés, toute émoustillée par mon attitude. Elle est persuadée d'être à nouveau dans mes grâces. Sombre idiote ! Nous avons cours de botanique maintenant. Je parcours les couloirs au pas de course, tirant toujours derrière moi une Pansy au septième ciel. Cette fille décidément n'est pas difficile à contenter.

Sans aucune surprise, nous arrivons les premiers en vue des serres du château. Pansy s'arrête brusquement. Je lui jette un regard mauvais attendant une explication à cette soudaine rébellion. Elle me sourit langoureusement et tirant sur ma main pour me rapprocher d'elle, m'entraine dans un coin sombre. Elle se colle contre un pan de mur et passant un doigt sur son décolleté me susurre sensuellement :

_Nous avons un peu de temps.

Je lui jette un regard méprisant, mais mes yeux se perdent dans la contemplation du haut de sa poitrine qu'elle s'ingénie à me dévoiler encore plus en déboutonnant les boutons de son corsage. Malgré moi je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir à la vue de ce spectacle. Et sans réfléchir j'avance d'un pas, la bloquant tout à fait contre la paroi de pierre. Je me surprends à explorer sa poitrine de mes lèvres, achevant de dénuder son buste. Elle soupire d'aise sous mes baisers et ébouriffe mes cheveux soigneusement coiffés alors que je titille des dents ses tétons durcis par le désir. Cette maudite Pansy sait comment me faire perdre mes moyens. Une seule idée me trotte en tête et je suis prêt à la réaliser là tout de suite, si soudain, la sonnerie de l'école ne retentit et nous annonce la fin de l'entre-deux-cours. Je reprends mes esprits et cesse mon exploration. Je me recule un peu et regarde Pansy réarranger sa tenue à la hâte, de mon côté je tente de me recoiffer du plat de la main. Quelques secondes après nous quittons notre cachette et nous nous dépêchons de rejoindre notre classe.

Pansy se serre contre moi en gloussant. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne pense même pas à la remettre à sa place. J'ai cédé. Un petit bout de chair découvert et me voilà dans tous mes états, incapable de me contrôler. Bon sang Draco, un peu de self-control ! Mais après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Autant profiter de Pansy autant que possible, ce sera un bon entrainement avant que je m'attaque à Granger.

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous lorsque j'ouvre la porte de la serre. Il faut dire que nous devons former un étrange tableau. Elle avec ses habits dérangés et moi avec mes cheveux décoiffés. Goyle et Crabbe m'adressent des regards entendus alors que les idiots de Poufsouffle avec qui nous avons cours nous jettent des coups d'œil désapprobateurs pendant que le professeur Chourave nous rabroue Pansy et moi. Je ne prête pas attention à son sermon, plus occupé à incendier du regard Hannah Abbott qui vomit des critiques sur mon compte à son voisin qui n'est autre que cet imbécile d'Ernie Macmillan. A ce que je peux entendre selon cette dinde blonde, je ne mérite pas mon statut de préfet. Elle me fait rire cette sainte nitouche. J'esquisse un sourire narquois lorsque Chourave ayant fini de nous faire la morale nous intime de rejoindre les autres. Nous nous asseyons aux dernières places qui se trouvent justement face à celles des deux commères. Je m'assois en leur jetant un regard méprisant qu'ils me renvoient aussitôt. J'attends que la professeure reprenne son cours pour lancer aux deux représentants de Poufsouffle :

_Alors les commères, on prend plaisir à médire sur moi et ma charmante petite amie ?

Pansy à mes côtés se rengorge en entendant cela, ravie d'avoir été qualifiée de « charmante » et que je l'ai nommée par son nouveau titre. Quant à moi je prends un réel plaisir à voir les deux lâches qui nous font face se trémousser mal à l'aise et balbutier confusément.

_Il m'a semblé, Hannah, t'entendre dire que je ne méritais pas d'être préfet. Je me trompe peut-être ? Ajouté-je avec une voix faussement doucereuse.

Cette idiote jette un regard désespéré à Ernie. Celui-ci prenant son courage à deux mains, tente de me tenir tête en me lançant :

_Depuis quand n'a-t-on plus le droit de dire ce qu'on pense, Malfoy.

Un sourire cruel se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je réponds toujours aussi mielleux :

_Oh, mais je n'interdis à personne de dire ce qu'il pense. Il faut seulement éviter de m'insulter. Je peux devenir très mauvais quand on me salit.

_Serait-ce des menaces ? Gronde Macmillan, rouge de colère.

_Un simple avertissement, Macmillan. Alors prends-en note.

_Si tu fais quoi que ce soit, nous saurons que c'est toi, et tu auras de gros problèmes, me dit-il en espérant m'intimider.

_Vraiment ? Et comment le prouverais-tu ? N'oublie pas le célèbre dicton : les écrits restent mais les paroles s'envolent, répliqué-je en souriant d'un air cruel.

_Silence dans le fond, nous interrompt soudain Chourave.

Je me tais, et observe les deux préfets de Poufsouffle. Ils ne sont pas rassurés et évitent à présent mon regard. Ils savent que j'ai de nombreux appuis dans cette école et que je n'aurai aucun scrupule à les utiliser pour me venger d'eux. Après tout je suis le prince de Serpentard. Je vais apprendre à ce stupide blaireau à obéir au pouvoir du serpent.

Tu vois, Granger, tout le monde plie sous mon joug tyrannique. Toi aussi bientôt tu vas ramper à mes pieds.

C'est une excellente journée. J'ai remis Granger à sa place, humilié deux imbéciles de Poufsouffle et Pansy semble avoir la vertu assez légère pour me permettre de m'initier rapidement aux plaisirs de la chair. J'ai 15 ans et mes hormones m'ordonnent de la chair fraiche. N'oublie pas sale Sang-de-bourbe, tu es la prochaine sur ma liste.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vais essayer de poster la suite le week end prochain, mais comme il s'annonce assez chargé et épuisant je ne vous garantis rien.**

**A bientôt**


	5. Chapitre 4:Imprévu et changement de plan

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard avec lequel je publie ce chapitre (j'espère que vous vous souvenez un peu du début de la fic ^^). Je suis pas mal débordée en ce moment (et pourtant j'ai fini mon année scolaire, si c'est pas un comble -_-"). Bref, passons, j'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que ça vaudra la peine d'avoir atttendu si longtemps.**

**Réponses aux reviews "anonymes":**

**_Marine:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu m'as rappelé que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas publié. Les autres lecteurs vous pouvez la remercier, sinon je ne me serais pas souvenu de cette fic =D**

**_Melynda:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Tant de compliments c'est gênant. Je ne sais plus où me mettre ^/^ (mais en tout cas ça fait très plaisir =D )**

**_Vera Bennett:_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et ne décevra pas tes attentes**

**Et sur-ce c'est parti pour le chapitre 4. **

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laissez vos impressions!**

**Chapitre 4: Imprévu et changement de plan**

Cela fait près d'une semaine que je sors avec Pansy. La nouvelle s'est répandue comme une trainée de poudre. J'étais sans aucun doute le célibataire le plus en vue de Poudlard. Seul Potter pouvait rivaliser avec moi. Les filles sont folles des héros et des mauvais garçons. Allez savoir pourquoi. Potter a sa réputation de sauveur de monde, moi l'appui d'un nom fascinant. Il a cette candeur et ce pseudo courage qui fait fondre les filles, moi j'ai ma beauté froide et mon côté impitoyable. Franchement je ne comprends pas comment des filles peuvent se pâmer pour Potter comme pour moi. C'est m'insulter que me rabaisser à ce type qui ne doit tous ses succès qu'à son insolente chance.

Maintenant j'ai un élément qui me démarque de Potter. Je ne suis plus un enfant-je pense d'ailleurs ne l'avoir jamais vraiment été-. Hier pour la première fois j'ai été initié aux plaisirs de la chair. C'était dans une salle de classe vide. A la va-vite, dans l'angoisse d'être découvert. Si le romantisme n'était pas au rendez-vous, l'excitation elle, était bien présente. J'avoue avoir ressenti du plaisir. Pas besoin de sentiment pour en avoir. Après tout je ne suis qu'un morceau de chair qui cherche à assouvir ses désirs. Savoir que l'homme malgré son évolution est toujours réduit à n'être qu'une bête parmi d'autres, me dégoûte autant que me rassure.

L'amour n'a été inventé par les hommes que pour se donner bonne conscience quand ils s'accouplent (1). Je désire Granger, je ne le nie pas, mais cette étincelle qui embrase mon cœur à chaque fois que je la vois, ne doit être qu'un effet secondaire de ce désir exacerbé par la frustration de ne parvenir à l'assouvir. Oui c'est cela. Je ne l'aime pas. Je la désire juste. Je me mens peut-être à moi-même, mais cette idée est bien plus séduisante que l'écœurant doute d'être tombé amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Pansy a été ma première victime. Ou peut-être est-ce moi la victime…

Impossible, un Malfoy ne peut que jouer le rôle du bourreau. Je ne suis pas un faible, on ne peut se jouer aussi facilement de moi.

Je crois que Pansy a éprouvé elle aussi du plaisir bien que je ne me sois pas soucié de lui en donner. Après tout pourquoi me préoccuperai-je d'elle ? Elle n'est qu'un jouet parmi d'autres. Mais cela me rassure. La réputation de Casanova qu'on m'attribue depuis un an déjà, se trouve renforcée par cette performance plus qu'acceptable. Je ne doute pas que Pansy va vanter mes mérites d'amant à ses amies. Ca va faire le tour de l'école. Cette rumeur a un double tranchant, je le sais bien. Elle peut tout aussi bien précipiter Granger dans mes bras que l'en détourner à jamais. Mais je prends le risque.

J'arpente les couloirs d'un pas de seigneur. A mon bras j'exhibe ma conquête. C'est l'heure de gloire de Pansy. Elle se pavane comme si elle était devenue la reine du château. Le hasard, non le destin, veut que nous croisions Granger. Elle est seule. Potter et Weasley doivent encore être en train de se goinfrer dans la Grande Salle.

Le moment serait parfait, si je n'avais pas la greluche qui me sert de petite amie, collée à moi. J'aimerais la faire disparaître, mais c'est impossible. Une cruche comme Pansy n'est pas du genre à se la jouer discrète et à se fondre dans le décor. D'ailleurs en voyant Miss Intello elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser et de se serrer encore plus contre moi. Granger lui jette un regard méprisant et passe devant nous la tête haute. J'esquisse un sourire, amusé et continue mon chemin. Mais c'est sans compter cette idiote de Pansy qui agacée par le dégoût affiché par la Gryffondor, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer :

_Hey, Granger, c'est vrai que tu n'arrives pas à contenter cet imbécile de Weasley, ou alors est-ce lui qui a un problème ? C'est pour cela n'est-ce pas que tu passes tant de temps à la bibliothèque, tu cherches désespérément une solution.

Elle ricane bêtement, fière de sa pique. Granger s'est retournée brusquement. Rouge de honte ou de gêne – je ne saurais le dire- elle réplique du tac au tac :

_Je dois reconnaître, _ma chère Pansy_, qu'à ce niveau tu sembles plutôt exceller. Tu comptes en faire ton métier, non ?

J'étouffe un rire, alors que Pansy me jette un regard outré, s'attendant à ce que je la défende. Elle me fait d'ailleurs remarquer que tout gentleman qui se respecte se doit de défendre sa Lady. A quoi je réplique :

_Je le ferais certainement si tu en étais une Pansy. Mais tu es tout sauf une Lady_._

Disant cela je lance un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Granger, guettant sa réaction. Elle est surprise. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre son parti. Pansy quant à elle, bout de colère, enragée que je l'ai humiliée devant une Sang-de-Bourbe. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de la blesser ou non. Que m'importe de la ménager maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Sans plus nous attarder, nous continuons notre chemin. Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne prête aucune attention aux gens qui s'écartent prudemment de nous, Pansy à mes côté babille sans s'arrêter, mais je ne l'écoute pas, ces jacasseries ont cessé depuis des lustres de m'intéresser.

. Je réfléchis à Granger. Cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe m'obsède en continu. Ma résolution de ménager ma future victime semble être prometteuse. Si je continue ainsi, les certitudes de Miss Je Sais Tout, vont vite être ébranlées et petit à petit, elle tombera dans mes bras, sans même s'en rendre compte. Je souris à cette idée, imaginant, Granger nue abandonnée dans mes bras, me suppliant pour que j'assouvisse son désir. Mes sens sont tout émoustillés à cette vision lubrique.

Après les cours, je me débarrasse non sans mal de Pansy. Parvenu à échapper à cette sangsue, j'arpente les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne en particulier : cette trainée de Granger.

J'entends soudain des chuchotements venant d'une classe, à la porte légèrement entrouverte. De toute évidence ses occupants ont oublié de la fermer convenablement. Ma curiosité piquée, je jette un coup d'œil par la fine interstice. Pansy a déteint sur moi.

C'est Granger et cette fichue belette de Weasley. Ce crétin s'est emparé de la main de Miss Je Sais Tout et la caresse du bout des doigts. La tête baissée il murmure des paroles que je ne peux saisir. Mais par contre je peux voir les joues de Granger s'empourprer. Ne me dites pas que je suis en train d'assister à une déclaration d'amour. J'ai l'estomac qui se soulève rien qu'à cette idée. Granger répond à Weasley et celui-ci relève la tête, les yeux brillants. Qu'est ce que ce type peut être pathétique. Mais je n'ai pas plus le temps de m'étendre sur la médiocrité de ce rebus de la société, que j'étouffe un cri de surprise. La belette vient d'embrasser Granger. Je rêve ! C'est ma Sang-de-Bourbe, bas les pattes ! Je serre les poings de fureur et m'éloigne de la pièce avant de commettre un meurtre. Un raté, un idiot m'a doublé. Il a eu ce que je convoitais depuis des mois ! Je ne peux le croire. Un Malfoy supplanté par un de ces crétins de Weasley.

J'arpente à grand pas les couloirs, écumant de rage. Je bouscule les personnes sur mon passage, sans prendre la peine de m'excuser. Un Malfoy n'a pas à s'excuser. Personne n'ose se plaindre d'ailleurs. Personne n'a envie de subir le même sort qu'Abbott et Macmillan. Ils préfèrent se taire et ne pas risquer une humiliation publique.

Tous mes neurones en ébullition, je cherche le moyen de briser l'idylle naissante entre le mec le plus pitoyable de cette fichue école et la Sang-de-Bourbe la plus excitante que je connaisse.

Et soudain l'illumination. Eurêka ! Eloigner le rival et fondre sur la proie sans défense. Plus de demi-mesure. Fini le temps de la finesse et de la stratégie durement élaborée, je dois jouer franc jeu, attaquer de front.

La chance me fait croiser Hannah Abbott. Je l'interpelle. Aussitôt ses yeux se remplissent d'angoisse, alors que j'avance vers elle avec un sourire triomphant.

_Comment vas-tu chère Hannah ?

_Bien, merci, balbutie-t-elle.

_Je vois que Mme Pomfresh a pu arranger le petit accident que tu as eu avec tes cheveux, continué-je en souriant de plus belle. Disant cela, je caresse délicatement une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds, tandis qu'elle réprime un frisson. Elle a bien perdu de sa combativité depuis une semaine.

J'ajoute dans un souffle en me rapprochant encore plus d'elle :

_Ce serait dommage que ce malheureux accident se répète, non ?

Elle me fixe terrorisée et me demande la voix blanche ce que je veux.

Je feins de réfléchir avant de répondre :

_Tu pourrais éloigner attirer Granger seule dans la salle de métamorphose avant le repas. Disons vers 19h.

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête, m'assurant qu'elle fera son possible.

Je la remercie d'un sourire moqueur et la laisse filer. Merlin comme il est facile d'utiliser les gens.

Peu avant 19h, je suis dans la salle de cours où l'idiote préfète de Poufsouffle est censée attirer Granger. Je tourne en rond, légèrement anxieux. Non je ne suis pas anxieux, juste impatient. Elle sera bientôt à moi ! Weasley tu es hors course, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. Ta dulcinée va s'ajouter à mon tableau de chasse. J'entends des bruits de pas, se rapprocher et la voix de ma Gryffondor s'élever et demander à Hannah pourquoi elle a besoin d'elle. J'entends la réponse évasive d'Abbott. Heureusement que Granger ne se méfie pas de cette gourde, elle aurait flairé le piège sinon. La poignée tourne et la porte s'ouvre doucement, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir dans la pièce sombre. Se dessine devant moi la silhouette de Granger derrière laquelle se tient Hannah. Pile à l'heure ! A mon tour de jouer !

(1) Idée que Camille, une copine de classe, a un jour lancée en plein milieu de la cantine. Comme quoi en khâgne ça cogitait fort à l'heure du repas.

_**Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. La suite arrivera...euh...je ne sais pas trop quand. Je préfère pas donner de date, on a bien vu ce que ça avait donné pour le chapitre précédent où le week end suivant c'est transformé en l'année prochaine =D**_

_**A bientôt!**_


	6. Chapitre 5: Face à face

**Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ma fanfic. Sans vous pour me rappeler de temps en temps qu'elle existe, ça ferait belle lurette que je l'aurais abandonnée.**

**Un spécial merci à So-Straw, Angela (j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite) et NY0Z3KA**

**Chapitre 5 :**** Face à face**

Hannah s'efface et ferme la porte derrière elle, ce qui fait immédiatement réagir Granger. Mais je suis sur mes gardes, sans doute autant qu'elle et je lance aussitôt un sort pour verrouiller toutes les issues de la pièce. Granger ne perd alors pas instant pour sortir sa baguette mais une fois de plus je la prends de cours et la désarme d'un sortilège, la laissant sans défense. Facile. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de notre major de promo. Ca lui apprendra à me sous-estimer.

Un sourire sadique sur les lèvres je m'approche de ma proie, avide de la soumettre. Elle me fixe d'un air imperturbable, mais je sais pertinemment que sous cette chevelure indomptée, son cerveau tourne à plein régime pour se sortir de cette situation.

Je m'arrête à quelques pas d'elle et la dévisage. Voyant que je n'esquisse aucun geste elle me lance avec haine :

_Alors Malfoy qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Tu ne devines pas ? Demandé-je narquois.

_M'humilier, répondit-elle agacée.

_Entre autre, mais pas uniquement, dis-je en me rapprochant tandis qu'elle se recule prudemment.

Mais bientôt elle se trouve dos à la porte close, sans issue. Je suis tout près d'elle désormais. Un pas nous sépare et je peux sentir l'odeur fruitée de son parfum. Je ferme les yeux avec délice. Mauvaise idée. Elle en profite aussitôt pour se jeter à ma gorge et tenter de me désarmer. Mais je suis bien plus fort qu'elle et je la plaque sans ménagement contre le panneau de bois. J'ai lâché ma baguette mais mes mains emprisonnent solidement ses poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Tu ne m'échapperas pas !

_Tu es une vraie furie sous tes airs de sainte nitouche, murmuré-je, ma bouche toute proche de la sienne.

_Tu ne me connais pas, Malfoy, c'est pour ça, vocifère-t-elle.

_Je peux te retourner le compliment, répliqué-je en reculant un peu la tête, agacé de sa remarque.

Je pense la connaître plus que cet abruti de Weasley. Bon je connais peut-être que des détails sans grande importance, mais je ne suis pas complètement ignorant.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de connaître, un gamin imbu de lui-même comme toi.

_Et moi je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par une idiote Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqué-je du tac au tac.

_Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Me fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

Coincé. Elle m'a eu. Mais je ne vais pas le lui montrer. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'un Malfoy d'admettre avoir été vaincu. Je décide alors de détourner la conversation.

_Tu sors avec cet imbécile de Weasley maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

_Comment le sais-tu ? M'interrompt-elle brusquement. La panique s'est logée dans ses prunelles chocolat.

_Même Harry n'est pas encore au courant ajoute-t-elle encore.

_Je ne suis pas Potter. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce fichu château, répondis-je. Et puis je dois avouer que ça n'a rien de surprenant. Mais permets-moi toutefois de te faire remarquer que je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi ridicule qu'écœurant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégénérés qu'une telle union peut engendrer.

_Espèce de petit…commence-t-elle en écumant de rage.

_Oublierais-tu tes bonnes manières Granger ? Ce n'est guère poli d'insulter les gens de condition supérieure, ni très prudent d'ailleurs, la coupé-je.

Elle reste muette, se contentant de me fusiller du regard. Elle a décidé de prendre le parti du silence et d'être sourde à toutes mes provocations. Je doute qu'elle résiste longtemps à mes piques. Je suis passé maitre dans l'art de blesser les gens.

Mais avant de la rabaisser et de l'humilier j'ai envie de l'embrasser, de mordre ses lèvres charnues délicieusement rouges. J'accentue alors ma prise, et me rapproche encore plus. Seuls quelques centimètres séparent nos deux bouches. Je pourrais l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Je le pourrais mais néanmoins j'hésite. Mes yeux gris se sont pris au piège de son regard marron. Des yeux pleins de haine et en même temps noyés de crainte. J'ai l'impression d'être son bourreau, son tortionnaire. D'habitude j'aime avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur les autres, voir la peur les envahir me remplit d'un bonheur inexprimable. C'est tout simplement jouissif. Mais là je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression terrible de commettre un crime impardonnable. Moi qui jamais n'ai eu peur d'enfreindre les règles et l'éthique, me voilà paralysé par une fichue impression. Finalement je craque et m'écarte, la libérant de mon emprise.

Elle ne bouge pas, déconcertée par mon attitude. Je ramasse ma baguette et sort la sienne de ma poche. Je lui lance cette dernière qu'elle rattrape d'un geste leste. Puis déverrouillant la porte je lui intime de sortir. Elle ne fait toujours pas un geste et c'est avec rage que je lui hurle de partir. Elle déguerpit alors non sans m'avoir jeté avant un regard indescriptible.

Je viens de passer pour un faible, pour un parfait crétin. Je voulais l'humilier et au final c'est moi qui me suis ridiculisé. Draco tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu viens de perdre la seule occasion de la faire tienne. Elle ne mordra plus à l'hameçon désormais. De rage je frappe le mur d'un violent coup de poing. La douleur irradie dans tout mon bras. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe. Je répète inlassablement ce geste, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir, jusqu'à ce que la douleur se fonde avec ma frustration et disparaisse. Quand je quitte enfin la salle de classe, mon poing est en sang. Mais je n'en ai que faire et je me dépêche de regagner la salle commune de Serpentard. J'ai besoin d'une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées en place et me défaire de ce stupide sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir rusé avec Granger.

Mais quand j'entre dans l'antre des Serpentard j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir mes deux gardes du corps attitrés et ma stupide petite amie en train de m'attendre. Je l'aurai.

_Où étais-tu, j'étais folle d'inquiétude ? S'écrie Pansy en se jetant à mon cou.

_Lâche-moi, répliqué-je énervé en me dégageant de son emprise.

_Mais, tu saignes ! S'exclame-t-elle en voyant mon poing meurtri. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, ajoute-t-elle paniquée en me saisissant par ma main valide.

_Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, grondé-je en la repoussant violemment.

Elle me jette un regard outré tandis que j'ordonne à mes deux imbéciles pseudo-amis de me laisser tranquille. Ils ne cherchent même pas à discuter et s'en vont. Ils savent qu'il vaut mieux éviter de m'irriter. Pansy elle n'a toujours pas compris cela et elle s'escrime à tenter de me convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Je dois me faire violence pour ne pas la gifler. Un gentleman ne frappe pas une fille, même si celle-ci en l'occurrence est pire qu'insupportable. Alors je ferme les yeux et m'oblige à me contenir. Heureusement que j'ai appris à contrôler mes émotions. Je crois bien sinon que Pansy et de nombreuses autres personnes comme cet imbécile de Weasley ne seraient plus de ce monde.

_Pansy, _ma chérie_, s'il te plait veux-tu bien me laisser, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dis-je alors avec un ton mielleux à la gourde qui me fait face.

Celle-ci rougit de plaisir. Je ne l'ai jamais appelée par un petit nom affectif. Je lui souris hypocritement, alors que son sourire s'élargit.

_Tu me rejoints toute à l'heure, me susurre-t-elle sensuellement.

_Peut-être, répondis-je évasivement. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de passer la nuit avec elle. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Je pourrais toujours imaginer que c'est Granger qui se cambre sous mes caresses. Mais pour le moment, j'ai surtout envie de me décontracter et de me calmer. Je file donc prendre une douche. L'eau glacée coule en cascade sur moi, me faisant claquer des dents, me brûlant. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté ainsi sous le jet glacé, mais quand je suis sorti de la salle d'eau, j'avais les idées un peu plus claires. Je n'avais pas assuré avec Granger. Une simple petite erreur de parcours. Je n'étais pas totalement maitre de moi-même. Elle ne m'a pas vaincu, j'ai simplement eu un instant de faiblesse. Et peut-être l'avoir épargnée jouera en ma faveur. Qui sait ce qui se passe dans la tête des filles. La faiblesse peut bien leur paraître un signe d'humanité et de sensibilité.

Après avoir bandé ma main blessée, j'ai finalement rejoint Pansy. Je me suis jouée d'elle. Elle croyait que j'étais tout à elle, mais une personne était dans toutes mes pensées. Et ce n'était pas elle. Toute mon attention était tournée vers mon nouveau plan pour prendre Granger dans mes filets. Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. La traque reprend de plus belle.

**J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plus, n'oubliez pas de ma laisser vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises, je suis preneuse =D)**

**La suite sera publiée à une date indéterminée.**

**A la prochaine**


	7. Chapitre 6: Vengeance

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord un grand merci aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de commenter. C'est seulement grâce à vous que cette fanfic continue à être publié!**

**Et sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 6**

**Chapitre 6 : Vengeance**

C'est la douleur lancinante de mon poignet qui m'éveille. Je grimace alors que j'entrouvre une paupière. Pansy en face de moi dort profondément. Elle est presque belle ainsi sans cet air stupide qu'elle affiche en permanence. Discrètement je quitte sa couche, prends mes effets et retourne dans ma chambre. Depuis quelques jours j'ai l'insigne privilège d'avoir ma propre chambre. C'est cela d'être au sommet de l'aristocratie et surtout d'avoir un père influent. Je m'habille décemment et décide de suivre le conseil de Pansy. Je prends alors le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh semble étonnée de me voir à une heure aussi matinale. Sans aucune explication je lui montre mon poignet. Elle me jette un regard interrogateur mais se garde bien de me demander ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas répondu de toute manière. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre aux domestiques !

Alors que l'infirmière s'attelle à soigner ma blessure. Je réfléchis à toute allure. Hier je me suis bêtement humilié. Ca n'arrivera plus. Un instant de faiblesse. Un seul. Le seul. Désormais je ne faiblirai plus. Elle succombera. Une bonne fois pour toute.

Madame Pomfresh interrompt le cours de mes pensées en m'annonçant que ma blessure est totalement guérie. Sans un mot de remerciement je quitte vivement l'infirmerie et me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour trouver tranquillement un moyen de mettre Granger dans mon lit. Cette Sang-de-Bourbe m'énerve, m'insupporte. Mais je l'aurai, même si je dois avoir recours aux plus noirs sortilèges.

La colère m'envahit sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Je la hais tant. Plus qu'une drogue, un besoin frénétique. Voilà qu'elle agit sur mon humeur maintenant. Je ne suis qu'haine à cause d'elle. Tu me le paieras Granger, sois en sûre. On ne rend pas impunément Draco Malfoy hors de lui.

Dans ma fureur je heurte quelqu'un qui sort de la bibliothèque. Je m'apprête à cracher mon venin quand je reconnais la sœur cadette de Weasley. Me ravisant à l'insulter je la détaille soigneusement tout en lui présentant mes excuses. Elle me jette un regard surpris. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aimable.

Elle dévore Potter du regard depuis qu'elle est étudiante ici. Cet idiot ne sait pas sa chance. Cette fille a de beaux attraits. Elle est issue d'une famille de médiocres, mais qu'importe, elle reste une Sang-Pur. Je sais que mon père n'apprécierait guère que j'entreprenne une liaison avec une Weasley. Mais ce que mon père désire m'importe peu. Cette ingénue sera mon hors-d'œuvre avant que je puisse atteindre Granger. Peut-être même que Père me félicitera de trainer dans la boue cette famille de traitres à leur sang.

Je me baisse et ramasse les livres qu'elle a laissés tomber. Je les lui tends avec un sourire charmeur, mais dénué de toute sournoiserie, contrairement à mon habitude. Je dois jouer la carte du gentil garçon avec elle, aussi incongru ce rôle soit-il pour moi. Elle me remercie en balbutiant. Je hoche élégamment la tête pour lui dire que c'est normal. Merlin quel acteur doué je suis. Elle rougit légèrement quand mes doigts effleurent les siens. Décidément les filles s'émeuvent vraiment d'un rien. J'adore jouer de cela. Je cherche à toute allure le prénom de cette ingénue, mais rien n'y fait, je ne m'en souviens pas. Je me contente alors de lui demander respectueusement :

_Mademoiselle, me permettriez-vous de vous raccompagner pour me faire pardonner de ma maladresse ?

Oublié mon besoin de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Weasley-fille est plus intéressante. Mais elle me fixe soudain méfiante. La gêne a fait place à la suspicion. Elle me connaît. Et je doute que ses crétins de frères et Saint Potter se répandent en louanges à mon compte. Je la presse du regard.

Elle m'examine un instant avant de me lancer :

_Tes manières ne trompent personne, Malfoy, alors cesse de me prendre pour une idiote.

Qu'es-tu d'autre si ce n'est une gamine stupide vivant dans l'illusion que Potter pose ses yeux sur toi ?

Je ravale mon fiel et lui dit sur un ton doucereux où je masque toute mon hypocrisie :

_Tu te trompes sur mon compte. Pourquoi vois-tu le mal partout, Ginny ?

Les dieux soient loués, j'ai enfin retrouvé son fichu prénom.

Elle me dévisage, étonnée que je l'appelle par le surnom affectif dont usent ses proches.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-elle, sa méfiance soudainement accrue.

Finalement la petite fille rêveuse s'avère plus coriace que je ne le pensais. Je vais devoir jouer finement.

_Simplement m'excuser de t'avoir bousculée.

Elle arque son sourcil peu convaincue, mais finalement hausse les épaules et déclare :

_Si après tu me laisses tranquille, d'accord.

Je lui souris aimablement alors qu'elle m'assassine du regard. Sale garce !

Je l'accompagne en silence jusque devant le tableau qui cache l'entrée de sa Maison.

_Maintenant que tu m'as si gentiment raccompagnée, tu serais vraiment _adorable_ de ne plus t'approcher de moi, me lance-t-elle en guise de salut.

Cette fille est vraiment une garce. Elle se prend pour qui avec ses grands airs? Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, fils d'un des plus importants et riches aristocrates. Et elle? La fille d'un bouseux râté. Plus qu'agacé, je la saisis brutalement au bras. Elle me lance un regard noir et se débat, mais je ne lâche pas prise et ses livres tombent en cascade à ses pieds.

_Fini de jouer, gamine, lui dis-je avec agressivité.

_Lâche-moi, se contente-elle de dire froidement en me fusillant du regard.

_Pas tout de suite, répliqué-je en la trainant à ma suite, alors qu'elle se débat à grands cris. Mais personne ne passe dans le couloirs pour lui venir en aide. Je la pousse sans ménagement dans une salle vide et boucle la pièce d'un sort.

Elle me fixe avec hostilité. Une vraie tigresse en furie. On s'affronte du regard pendant une longue minute. Finalement elle me demande avec humeur:

_A quoi tu joues, Malfoy?

Je décèle tout le mépris qu'elle a pour moi dans sa manière de prononcer mon nom.

Je mets quelques secondes à répondre:

_J'ai un marché à te proposer.

La haine quitte un instant ses prunelles pour se remplir de surprise, mais bien vite la colère refait surface.

_Et quel genre de marché? S'enquit-elle néanmoins.

_Du genre à arranger mes affaires autant que les tiennes, répondis-je avec sérieux.

_Et comment un marché de ton cru pourrait m'arranger? Me crache-t-elle au visage, toujours aussi énervée.

Je réponds du tac au tac par une autre question:

_Tu es amoureuse de Potter n'est-ce pas?

Elle reste silencieuse, signe que j'ai vu juste.

_Et bien, je pense avoir le moyen de le pousser dans tes bras.

_Mais tu veux quelque chose en retour n'est-ce pas? Siffle-t-elle.

_Je ne suis pas connu pour être charitable, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

_C'est hors de question. Tu ne te serviras pas de moi pour nuir à Harry, s'écrie-t-elle.

_Qui a dit que je voulais du mal à Potter?

_Que voudrais-tu d'autre dans ce cas? Me demande-t-elle les bras croisés sous sa poitrine généreuse.

Je me contente de lui sourire esquivant sa question.

_Réponds, me menace-t-elle en dégainant soudain sa baguette. Je ne suis pas surpris, plutôt étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait avant.

_J'y trouverai mon compte, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais promis je ne toucherai pas à ton précieux petit prince, m'expliqué-je en ignorant sa baguette dressée.

Elle me fixe toujours d'un oeil noir mais baisse toutefois sa baguette. On va pouvoir aborder l'idée géniale qui vient de germer dans mon esprit.

_Alors que proposes-tu?

Cette Ginny semble décidement semble prête à beaucoup pour mettre Potter dans son lit. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut trouver à ce maigrichon binoclard. L'attrait de la célébrité peut-être.

_Et bien il faudrait que tu sortes avec moi.

_Pardon? S'exclame-t-elle choquée par ma proposition.

_Si tu t'affiches comme ma petite amie, il y a fort à parier que Potter se consumera de jalousie. Et alors rien de plus facile pour toi de le séduire.

_Si Harry est intéressé par moi, me fait remarquer Ginny, en insistant sur le _si._

_Il va sans dire.

_Mais ton plan peut aussi bien m'attirer les faveurs de Harry que son inimité, sans oublier la colère de mes frères, ajoute-t-elle.

_A toi de voir si tu es prête à tenter cela, dis-je avec simplicité.

Allez Ginny tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant.

_De plus sortir avec toi, signifie t'embrasser et autres inconvénients, grimace-t-elle avec dégoût.

Inconvénients? Des filles seraient prêtes à tuer juste pour effleurer mes lèvres ou frôler ma main. Pour qui se prend-elle?

_Ca ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, répliqué-je acide. Et puis j'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu t'affiches comme ma petite amie, pas que tu devais te comporter comme telle en privée.

_Quelle chose mirobolante espères-tu acquérir pour échaffauder un plan aussi tordu? Me demande-t-elle soudain.

_Ca me regarde. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne concerne pas ton _Harry_.

_Tu veux te débarrasser de Pansy? Il y a des moyens plus simples que cela...

_Pansy n'est pas le problème, la coupé-je précipitemment. Alors tu marches ou pas?

Elle me fixe intensément cherchant dans mes yeux gris indéchiffrable, un indice, la motivation secrète qui me pousse à agir ainsi. Finalement elle soupire et me répond:

**Voilà c'est la fin de ce chap****itre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu (croise fort les doigts!).**

**Bref j'attends vos avis quels qu'ils soient^^**

**Sur-ce je vous dis à bientôt.**


	8. Chapitre 7: L'alliance

**Hello! Voici le chapitre 9. Merci à ****So-straw et estrella'zz**** qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires. Ce chapitre est pour vous deux!**

**Chapitre 7: ****L'alliance**

Elle me fixe intensément cherchant dans mes yeux gris indéchiffrables, un indice, la motivation secrète qui me pousse à agir ainsi. Finalement elle soupire et me répond:

_Je refuse de t'aider si tu ne m'avoues pas tes réelles intentions.

Décidément elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Je décide alors de jouer franc jeu et de révéler mes intentions, du moins en partie. Je ne vais pas non plus me découvrir entièrement. Un Malfoy doit toujours avoir un coup d'avance.

_Moi aussi je veux attirer l'intention de quelqu'un, répondis-je alors.

_Qui? Je doute que tu aies de grandes difficultés à avoir les filles que tu veux, dit-elle en me scrutant du regard.

Merci de reconnaitre que mon succès auprès de la gente féminine n'est pas qu'une fabulation de mon esprit mégalomane et narcissique.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire.

_Elle est donc à Gryffondor, conclue-t-elle en me lançant un regard étrange.

_Je n'ai pas dit cela, répliqué-je.

_Je sais. Mais j'en déduis que je la connais, sinon tu ne ferais pas tant de mystères.

_Tu tires vite des conclusions, lui fis-je remarquer. Si je n'en dis pas plus, c'est que je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il y a des choses qui ne regardent que moi.

Elle commence à me faire tourner en bourrique cette gamine.

_Mouai, gromelle-t-elle guère convaincue.

_Alors ta réponse? Lui demandé-je avec inquiétude.

Elle me dévisage à nouveau un instant avant de finalement me répondre:

_Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais je marche avec toi.

Et disant cela elle me tend la main. Je m'empresse de la serrer. Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir un jour m'abaisser à m'allier avec une Weasley pour parvenir à mes fins. Mais pour une chasse exceptionnelle, des moyens hors-du-commun s'imposent. Ma fierté en prend un coup, mais qu'importe, seul le résultat m'intéresse.

Je lâche la main de Ginny tandis qu'elle met les choses au point:

_Donc nous feindrons, et j'insiste sur feindre, que nous sommes en couple. Mais il est hors de question que je t'embrasse ou fasse quelque chose dans ce genre-là compris?

_Ca me convient, dis-je.

_Autre chose, cesse de chercher des noises à ma famille et mes amis.

_D'accord, mais s'ils m'insultent ou me provoquent ne compte pas sur moi pour rester impassible et souriant.

Elle soupire exaspérée. Elle s'attendait à quoi? Que je serais son gentil petit chien obéissant.

Elle continue pendant près de 10 minutes à me donner le détail de ce que devront être nos futures relations. Alors pas de gestes déplacés en public comme en privé. De toute manière je n'avais pas l'intention de passer mes journées avec elle. Elle n'est qu'un pion dans mon échiquier. Mais elle est maline, je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes et ne pas me prendre à mon propre piège. Ensuite pas d'insultes gratuites envers les Gryffondor et ses amis. D'accord mais à condition qu'elle aussi respecte ma maison. C'est donnant-donnant. Enfin si mon plan génialissime ne marche pas, elle promet de faire de ma vie un enfer. J'ai bien envie de voir comment elle va procéder. Plus de la moitié de l'école m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil et me craint. Ce n'est pas une petite fille de 4ème année qui me fait peur. Néanmoins j'accepte toutes ses revendications. Il faut savoir ménager les personnes qu'on souhaite utiliser.

Les choses ayant été mises au clair, elle s'apprête à partir mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer alors qu'elle a la main sur la poignée de la porte:

_En fait tu es loin d'être la fille bien sage qu'on croit. Tu es bien plus machiavélique et calculatrice que tu ne le montres.

_Les apparences sont trompeuses, Draco, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Draco. C'est vrai, désormais nous devrons nous appeler par nos prénoms respectifs, histoire de rendre plus crédible notre prétendue liaison. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment va réagir la famille Weasley quand ils auront vent de tout cela. Sans doute très mal. Ses frères vont sans doute rêver de m'émasculer. Toute cette histoire promet d'être intéressante. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser de Pansy.

Je me rends donc dans notre salle commune où je suis sûre de la trouver en train de se vanter et de se pavaner. Depuis que nous sortons ensemble, elle se prend vraiment pour la reine des Serpentards. Son règne va bientôt prendre fin.

Je trouve ma future ex petite amie entourée de ses amies en train de glousser. Ce qu'elles peuvent être pathétiques. Elles ne sont vraiment pas dignes du sang qui coule dans leurs veines. Même Ginny a plus de noblesse qu'elles.

_Pansy, il faut que je te parle, dis-je avec autorité.

_Bien sûr mon chou, minaude-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil où elle était confortablement installée. Elle lance un clin d'oeil à ses amies et tout sourire s'approche de moi. D'un geste de la tête je lui fais signe de me suivre. Elle ne s'offusque pas de ma froideur, elle s'est habituée à mes sautes d'humeur et à mon sale caractère.

Je l'entraine dans ma chambre et lançant un sort de confidentialité pour que personne ne puisse nous écouter, je lui annonce que tout est fini. Elle me regarde hagarde, abasourdie par ce que je viens de lui dire. Elle s'agrippe à mon bras et le regard suppliant me demande ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour mériter cette disgrâce.

Cruel je lui jette à la figure:

_J'en ai assez d'une gourde comme toi. Tu n'es pas digne de moi.

_Mais Dray...balbutie-t-elle en se logeant contre moi.

D'un geste brusque je me dégage de son étreinte et réplique sans pitié:

_Ce n'est pas la peine de me supplier et de pleurer, ça ne changera rien. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre de toute manière.

_Quoi? Mais nous étions si heureux ensemble. Elle ne peut pas t'aimer autant que je t'aime! Se défend-t-elle en cherchant à attraper ma main.

_Tes sentiments m'importent peu, lui craché-je au visage. A vrai dire, toi toute entière ne représente plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes sous mes paroles blessantes. Elle se retient à grande peine de ne pas éclater en sanglots devant moi. Après tout peut-être a-t-elle quand même un peu de dignité.

La voix blanche elle me demande soudain:

_Je ne peux rien faire pour te retenir?

_Absolument rien, affirmé-je. Tu sais Pansy je n'ai jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour toi. Je n'ai fait que me servir de toi.

N'en pouvant plus, elle tombe à genoux et fond en larmes, cachants ses yeux rouges derrière ses mains. Je m'accroupis près d'elle et écartant ses mains de son visage, lui susurre:

_Mais cela tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

La tristesse que je vois au fond de ses yeux, m'emplit de joie. D'un geste brusque je l'empoigne et la relevant la jette hors de ma chambre. Merlin qu'il est bon de blesser les gens! Rien n'égale la jouissance de briser les rêves d'une personne. J'atteindrai l'apothéose avec Granger, quand elle sera ainsi prostrée à mes pieds, anéantie. J'en bande rien qu'à y penser. Excité comme jamais je me déboutonne mon pantalon et saisissant mon membre raidi, entame de violents va-et-viens jusqu'à l'explosion. J'adore prendre mon plaisir dans la douleur des autres.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt! =D**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de me relire **


	9. Chapitre 8: Le début des ennuis

**Je tiens à remercier So-straw, estrella'zz et Marine pour leurs commentaires. J'espère que vous prendre plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre**

**Chapitre 8: le début des ennuis**

Deux semaines déjà que mon plan est en place et aucun résultat satisfaisant à l'horizon. Ginny joue son rôle à la perfection et je peux déjà observer que ses efforts portent leurs fruits. Saint Potter bout de rage à nous voir ensemble. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui est le plus énervé, lui ou son crétin de meilleur ami.

La belette ne manque pas une occasion de me cracher sa haine au visage. Sans oublier que les jumeaux ne sont pas plus tendres mais ils sont plus subtils. Ces deux-là je dois le reconnaitre sont de véritables génies dans le domaine des farces et attrapes. Mais j'apprécierais sans doute plus leur talent s'ils ne me prenaient pas constamment pour cible. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec Ginny à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Je fais des efforts. On ne dirait pas, mais je prends sur moi pour ne pas envoyer des Doloris à tout va. Mais ma patience à des limites.

J'envoie donc un hibou à ma _petite amie _pour lui dire de me retrouver d'ici un quart d'heure dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Les joues rouges et le souffle court d'avoir couru.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Me demande-t-elle sans attendre.

_T'entretenir un peu de ta famille, répondis-je avec froideur.

_J'estime qu'il serait bien que tu vantes un peu plus mes vertus et mes qualités à ta famille et à tes amis, continué-je

_Vraiment? Et pourquoi?

_J'ambitionne de me présenter un jour aux élections pour devenir Ministre de la Magie. Je me dois de convaincre dès à présent mon futur électorat, répondis-je narquois.

Mais elle le fait exprès de jouer les idiotes? Je l'ai connu plus fûtée que cela.

_Si tu continues à me prendre pour une imbécile, je crains que nous ne puissons faire affaires encore longtemps, me réplique-t-elle du tac au tac, agacée par mon attitude.

_Ok. On reprend à zéro, dis-je voyant bien que je suis dans une impasse.

Elle croise les bras sous sa poitrine et me fixe sévèrement attendant que je poursuive:

_Ta _chère_ famille, commencé-je, est on ne peut plus désagréable avec moi.

_Parce que tu pensais qu'ils allaient t'accueillir à bras ouverts? S'exclama-t-elle en me coupant la parole. Tu es un Malfoy après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais n'importe qui.

_Justement comme tu l'as dit, je ne suis pas n'importe qui et j'apprécierais qu'ils ne l'oublient pas. J'appartiens à une des plus importantes familles aristocratiques de ce pays et des gueux comme eux me doivent le respect! Dis-je avec fureur, plus qu'excédé par son comportement.

_Des gueux? Releva-t-elle mécontente. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit _Draco_, dit-elle en tournant les talons.

_Attends, la retins-je.

Elle m'énerve. Voilà que je vais devoir la supplier pour qu'elle ne fasse pas tout échouer. Je ne me suis pas humilié à m'afficher au bras de cette garce pendant deux semaines pour rien.

_Quelque chose à ajouter? Grinça-t-elle.

_Excuse-moi, mais comprends-moi. Je fais des efforts, tu ne peux pas le nier. Et j'en ai plus qu'assez de me faire trainer dans la boue en retour.

Elle se retourne vers moi et se contente de répondre:

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ne t'avises plus à insulter ma famille ou j'arrête toute cette mascarade.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Elle fait de moi ce qu'elle veut et ça m'énerve d'autant plus. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j'ai besoin d'elle. Je la laisse alors partir sans proférer tous les jurons que j'ai envie de jeter à la face de cette prétentieuse. Finalement à ramper à ses pieds j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais: elle tâchera d'améliorer mon image auprès de ses proches. Peut-être que Miss Intello changera enfin d'avis sur moi.

Satisfait tout en étant furieux contre mon comportement plus que minable devant la benjamine des Weasley, je regagne ma salle commune. Je ne prête pas attention aux regards des gens de ma maison qui me dévisagent avec intérêt. Ma liaison avec Ginny fait beaucoup parler. Les Serpentards et les Gyffondors sont d'accord pour une fois: ils ne comprennent pas. Je ne me suis justifié auprès de personne, je n'ai pas à le faire. J'agis à ma guise et je n'ai de comptes à rendre à personne. Ou presque. Arrivé dans ma chambre, j'apperçois le hibou de mes parents perché sur la tête du lit. Dans son bec une lettre cachetée au sceau des Malfoy.

Je soupire et m'empare de la lettre. Je la déchachète et y jette un coup d'oeil. Encore des reproches. D'un geste vif je la déchire tandis que le rapace me fixe, attendant de toute évidence que je lui donne une réponse à porter à ses maitres. D'un mouvement brusque du bras, je lui fais peur et l'oiseau prend son envol dans un long hululement indigné. Je me laisse choir sur mon lit et les bras sous la tête me perd dans mes pensées. Depuis que je _sors_ avec Ginny, mes parents me harcèlent de lettres, me demandant des explications et ordonnant que je mette fin à cette relation honteuse au plus vite. Merci Pansy de les avoir avertis! Je n'ai pas pris la peine de leur répondre. Toutes les lettres ont subit le même sort: déchirées puis brûlées. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter, j'ai un projet à mener à terme. Hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant. Dans deux jours commencent les vacances de Noël. Je sens que la confrontation va être rude, mais je ne plierai pas.

Les deux derniers jours sont passés sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Les professeurs ont trouvé amusant de nous couvrir de devoirs avant les vacances. D'ordinaire je ne suis pas un élève studieux. J'ai des facilités et je me contente de faire le minimum. Mais cette fois-ci je préfère mettre les bouchées doubles, histoire d'amadouer un peu mon père. Jamais je n'atteindrai le niveau de Granger, mais avoir les meilleures notes de ma Maison me semble être un bon début. Du côté de mes affaires, j'ai l'impression de faire du sur place. Malgré la promesse de Ginny je ne constate pas une grande évolution dans le comportement des Weasley et de ma putain préférée. Peut-être ai-je fait une erreur de calcul. Ce plan n'était peut-être pas aussi génial et infaillible que je le pensais. Il y a deux jours je ne remettais pas son efficacité en doute, mais là je commence à me poser de sérieuses questions. Je vais laisser passer les vacances, j'aviserai ensuite.

Fin du cours de Métamorphose. C'est les vacances. Des cris de joie accompagnent la sonnerie qui nous délivre enfin des griffes de Mc Gonagall. Je vous laisse imaginer l'explosion que cela peut être quand le dernier cours de l'année s'achève. Sans me presser je rassemble mes affaires et me rends dans le hall d'entrée où je dois rejoindre Ginny. Elle est déjà là. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et la fait sursauter quand je l'appelle. Elle se tourne prestement vers moi et me souffle:

_Alors pour les vacances que faisons-nous?

_Et bien nous continuons à jouer nos rôles, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

_D'accord. Mais sache que si Harry me fait des avances, je ne dirai pas non.

_C'est ton choix. Après tout tu fais ce que tu veux, répliqué-je. Et soudain me rendant compte de ce qu'elle a dit, j'ajoute avec un sourire :Potter passe donc les vacances chez toi.

_Oui, répondit-elle méfiante.

Mais devant mon air indifférent elle ajoute:

_Hermione sera aussi des nôtres.

Je ne laisse rien paraitre, mais je réfléchis à toute allure. Alors comme ça Miss Je-Sais-Tout a décidé de passer les fêtes avec la famille de son petit ami et non avec sa propre famille. Ça ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Granger et Weasley sortent ensemble depuis quelques semaines et pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air d'un couple. Il faut vraiment être un excellent observateur –comme moi- pour le déceler. Ce manque d'affichage me rassurait mais maintenant que je sais que **MA** Sang-de-Bourbe, passe les fêtes chez son _petit ami_, je ne suis plus aussi sûr de moi. Cette histoire est peut-être plus sérieuse que ce que je voulais bien croire. Je crois bien que j'ai sous-estimé Weasley. Il va s'avérer être un rival plus coriace que prévu.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je prends congé de Ginny, lui assurant qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut. Après tout ne lui ai-je pas promis que ce plan lui attirerait les faveurs de cet empoté de Potter? J'aurai rempli ma partie du contrat. Mais moi en retour je n'ai rien récolté, si ce n'est une inimité accrue du clan Weasley.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je fais sans grand enthousiasme mes valises. Je ne me réjouis pas de rentrer au Manoir. Mes parents, au vu de leurs dernières lettres, ne vont pas être des plus accueillants. Mes malles pleines, je me rends à nouveau dans le hall. Aussitôt Ginny se place à mes côtés. Après tout ne sommes-nous pas un couple. Je me contente d'enlacer discrètement sa taille. Je ne suis pas aussi ostentatoire que quand j'étais avec Pansy. Si j'embrassais Ginny ici devant la plupart de l'école, je ne sais pas si je sortirais vivant de Poudlard. Les frères de ma prétendue petite amie m'ont à l'oeil. Une fois dans le train, je m'installe dans un compartiment seul avec Ginny. Mais nous ne demeurons pas seuls bien longtemps. La belette, ma Miss Je-sais-tout et le balafré ne tardent pas à se taper l'incruste. Agacé je lève les yeux vers eux. Ils sont décidément sans-gêne. Mais étrangement cela ne me dérange pas. Je pourrais observer à tout loisir ma proie. Ainsi je me saisis de mon carnet de notes et feins de me plonger dedans mais je regarde plus à la dérobée Granger qui me fait face que je n'écris. Ginny elle, lance des coups d'oeil vers Harry qui lui-même la détaille sans discrétion. Franchement c'est à se demander s'ils sont au courant que je suis là et que théoriquement Ginny est ma petite amie.

La belette semble enfin s'appercevoir de ma présence et me lance méchamment:

_Alors Malfoy tu ne joues pas les fiers aux bras quand tu es seul.

Je lève mes yeux de mon carnet et le fixe avec mépris avant de répliquer:

_Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de me cacher derrière mes amis pour dire ce que je pense à quelqu'un. Donc si tu as un problème on peut le régler tout de suite si tu veux.

_Draco, me réprime Ginny en me donnant un coup dans les côtes.

Je fixe mon regard d'argent sur elle, et décide de ne pas en rajouter d'avantage. Nous sommes censés être un couple, je vais éviter de l'insulter et de m'en prendre à elle devant ses amis et son frère. Et puis je ne veux pas que l'image que Granger a de moi se détériore encore plus. Je m'intéresse alors à nouveau à mon carnet où j'inscris dans mon langage codé que je ne dois pas oublier de massacrer Weasley à l'occasion. Je ne supporte vraiment pas ce type.

_Oh le méchant chien obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. Bravo petite soeur tu as réussi à dresser le grand Draco Malfoy, me raille la Belette.

Excedé je ferme d'un coup sec mon carnet et fusille du regard Weasley. Mon regard est plus dur que l'acier et ma voix aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg:

_Ecoute, par respect pour Ginny je n'ai pas l'intention de me brouiller davantage avec toi que je ne le suis déjà. Alors arrête de te comporter comme un gamin. Muris un peu!

Et sur ces mots je m'apprête à sortir du compartiment. Ginny m'interroge du regard et je me contente de lui dire:

_Reste avec tes amis. Je vais faire un tour du côté des Serpentards. On se voit plus tard.

Et le pas fier et la tête haute, je quitte le repère des Gryffis. Weasley a cherché à me provoquer et à m'humilier mais en fin de compte c'est moi qui ai remporté la victoire et pas n'importe laquelle. Granger m'a gratifié d'un regard désolé, comme si elle s'excusait que son petit ami soit si stupide et pathétique. Elle a même souri quand j'ai rabattu le caquet de ce petit coq prétentieux. En fin de compte je ne m'étais pas trompé en misant tout sur ce plan. Il semblerait que je marque des points.

J'ai passé le reste du voyage en compagnie de mes fidèles lieutenants. J'ai dû subir leurs discussions ineptes, mais c'est un moindre mal face à ce qui m'attends maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à Londres. Je retourne à mon compartiment initial pour prendre les affaires que j'ai laissées toute à l'heure. Ginny qui est encore là avec Potter m'assure que personne n'y a touché. J'en suis sûr. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Mon ennemi irréductible s'efface et disparait alors que ma petite amie me lance:

_Tu étais obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec Ron?

_A ce que je sache, c'est lui qui était désagréable.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel exaspérée et me demande soudain:

_Pourquoi acceptes-tu d'endurer toutes ces moqueries pour cette fichue mise en scène? Dis moi ce que tu espères gagner. Je ne comprends pas.

Décidément elle s'obstine à découvrir ce qui me pousse à jouer cette comédie. Elle ne lachera pas le morceau.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux t'assurer que ça vaut le coup de supporter les remarques de tes frères et de tes amis.

_Toujours décidé à ne rien me dire alors, dit-elle déçue.

_Toujours, répondis-je avec un sourire éclatant. Mais toi et Potter ne souffrirez pas, je peux te l'assurer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de bousiller votre relation.

_Notre relation? Nous ne sommes pas ensemble à ce que je sache.

_Ca viendra, dis-je. Il suffit de voir comment il te dévore du regard.

_Vraiment? Me dit-elle, rouge de plaisir. Et à quoi le vois-tu? Il me regarde souvent?

_Ginny, je t'en prie, ne me demande pas de te décrire Potter dans toute sa répugnante apparence d'homme transi d'amour. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, soupiré-je avec un air faussement dégoûté.

_Idiot, répliqua-t-elle en riant en me donnant un coup.

Je ris avec elle alors que nous descendons du train et que je l'aide à descendre ses bagages sur le quai. Cette fille est exaspérante et insupportable, mais en même temps elle sait se rendre sympathique parfois. Et exploit elle parvient quelquefois à me faire rire.

Mais mon rire meurt dans ma gorge quand j'aperçois mon père. Il est là, droit, drapé dans son orgueil à nous observer. Son visage aux traits réguliers est déformé par une grimace de dégoût. Je déglutis difficilement. Malgré toutes mes affirmations, mon père me fait peur. Le secret est de ne pas le montrer. Alors embrassant sur la joue Ginny, histoire de bien lui montrer que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui obéir et que je suis bien décidé à n'en faire qu'à ma tête, je m'avance vers lui en trainant ma valise. Je m'arrête à deux pas de lui et le salue:

_Bonjour père.

Aucune réponse. Juste une douleur cuisante sur la joue. Il m'a giflé. Instinctivement je passe ma main sur ma joue en feu. Ses yeux gris lancent des éclairs alors qu'il me crache:

_Tu me fais honte.

Et il tourne les talons, me laissant là comme un idiot, la joue rouge et l'air hagard. Je croise le regard de Ginny qui m'interroge et surtout celui de Granger, qui me fixe avec surprise et même de la pitié. Se prendrait-elle de sympathie pour moi? Cette marque d'estime est chère payée. Prenant ma valise je suis les pas de mon père. Un elfe de maison m'attend près de la sortie magique du quai, mais nulle trace de mon paternel. J'interroge le serviteur qui me répond en s'inclinant:

_Monsieur votre père a transplané. Je dois vous raccompagner.

Et disant cela, il s'empare de ma valise et me tend sa main décharnée. Sans réfléchir, je la saisis. Quelques jours plus tôt j'aurais refusé de serrer la main d'un domestique, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Le fils prodigue est devenu le fils de la honte et du déshonneur. Je m'attendais à cet accueil mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que la fureur de mon père le conduirait à faire une scène en public. D'ordinaire il sauve toujours les apparences, mais aujourd'hui la faute était trop grande pour qu'il puisse se contenir. Serrant la main de l'elfe je sens le décor tourner autour de moi puis s'effacer pour faire place au Manoir. Je suis chez moi et je n'ai qu'une envie, retrouver Poudlard.

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, je suis pas mal débordée ces temps-ci, mais j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.**

**A très bientôt.**


	10. Chapitre 9: La punition

**Merci beaucoup à celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires =D**

**Et sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 10**

**Chapitre 9****: La punition**

Le pas mal assuré j'avance vers le Manoir. L'elfe faisant avancer devant lui ma valise grâce à sa magie trotte derrière moi. J'ai une boule dans l'estomac quand je franchis le seuil et que je pénètre dans le hall. Pas une trace de mes parents. L'elfe de maison qui fait office de majordome s'incline respectueusement et m'apprend que mes parents m'attendent dans le petit salon bleu. De plus en plus anxieux je m'y rends. La boule dans mon ventre s'est transformée en chape de plomb. Je déglutis difficilement alors que j'entre dans la pièce.

Mon père devant la cheminée me tourne le dos, tandis que ma mère assise dans un fauteuil me fixe avec tristesse. Je veux la saluer respectueusement d'un baise-main, mais elle écarte furtivement sa main. Si même ma mère, qui d'ordinaire m'adulle, est contre moi, l'heure est grave. Mon paternel consent enfin à me faire face. Il me jauge de toute sa hauteur et me lance sans préambule:

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis fin à cette relation infame comme nous te l'avons ordonné?

_Je...commencé-je. Mais il me coupe aussitôt en poursuivant:

_Peut-être prends-tu du plaisir à couvrir de honte notre famille?

_Non, je...tenté-je de me défendre. Mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, m'interrompant à nouveau.

_Pansy Parkinson est une fille de bonne famille. Elle est digne de ton rang. Mais tu as préféré cette putain Weasley.

_Ginny, n'est pas une putain, répliqué-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Mon père me fixe narquois. Je viens de commettre une faute. Il se rapproche de moi et je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas reculer. Il s'arrête à un mètre de moi et murmure:

__Ginny_?

Je peux sentir tout son dégoût et sa fureur dans sa seule façon de prononcer son prénom.

_C'est une fille bien, père, tenté-je de me justifier maladroitement.

__Une fille bien?_

La façon qu'il a de répéter mes paroles ne cesse d'accroitre mon malaise.

Un sourire sadique éclaire son visage alors qu'il dit:

_Doloris.

Mes yeux s'écarquille de surprise alors qu'une vague de douleur s'abat sur moi et me fait tomber à genoux. J'aperçois sa baguette dissimulée dans sa robe pointée sur moi. La douleur ravage mes sens. J'ai l'impression d'exploser, que des millions de pointes de verre me transpercent et me lacèrent. Je hurle. Et il continue à sourire. Ses yeux sont de glace. J'aimerais le supplier d'arrêter cette torture mais ma voix ne me répond plus, elle ne peut qu'hurler ma souffrance. Et soudain la douleur disparait.

Haletant je lève les yeux vers mon père. La peur a envahi la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Il a osé. Il a usé d'un sortilège impardonnable sur son propre fils. Hagard je me tourne vers ma mère, cherchant un soutien auprès d'elle, mais elle détourne le regard. Je vois mon père lever à nouveau sa baguette. Ma terreur doit être visible puisqu'il me demande:

_As-tu compris?

Mort de peur, je hoche frénétiquement la tête. Je ferais tout pour éviter une nouvelle expérience avec un sort impardonnable. Il semble satisfait et sort de la pièce en compagnie de ma mère, me laissant seul. Je tente vainement de calmer les tremblements qui secouent mes membres, mais rien à y faire. Les larmes me brûlent les yeux. J'essaye de les refouler, mais elles ruissellent malgré moi sur mes joues tremblantes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je parviens enfin à me calmer. Mes larmes se sont taries et j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps. Je me lève lentement. Le sortilège m'a laissé quelques douleurs dans les muscles, mais rien d'irréversible. Dans une heure, il n'y paraitra plus rien. Je quitte le salon et me rends dans ma chambre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et me mets à réfléchir. Le jeu s'est transformé en cauchemar.

Fébrilement je me saisis d'un vieux morceau de parchemin et d'une plume qui trainent sur ma table de chevet. Il faut que j'écrive à Ginny. En quelques lignes je lui apprends la situation, tout en gardant le silence sur ce que mon père m'a fait subir. Après tout je ne sais pas entre les mains de qui cette lettre peut tomber, alors autant en dire le moins possible et puis je n'ai pas envie d'être pris en pitié ou que Potter et sa bande méprisent encore plus ma famille. Je fais également l'impasse sur notre marché, je déteste confier mes pensées et mes plans à un bout de papier. D'un sifflement j'appelle mon hibou personnel qui se pose à mes côtés et me tend docilement la patte pour que je lui attache la lettre. Une fois cela fait, j'ouvre la fenêtre et le laisse prendre son envol avant de la refermer. Je le regarde s'éloigner un instant avant de me recoucher sur mon lit. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là, le regard fixé sur les moulures du plafond. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures quand un elfe est venu m'annoncer que le dîner était servi.

Le repas s'est déroulé dans un silence quasi religieux. Mes parents ne disaient mot et moi je n'avais aucune envie de rompre la glace. Finalement alors que les elfes nous apportaient le dessert, mon père a consenti à m'adresser la parole. Sur un ton dégagé et badin, il m'a demandé:

_Comment se passent tes cours?

Sur le moment je suis resté muet de stupeur. Il me parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si jamais il ne m'avait maltraité. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé la force de lui répondre:

_Je suis classé 1er de mon année chez les Serpentards.

_Et par rapport au classement général? Me demande-t-il alors.

_Je suis cinquième, dis-je à voix basse, craignant un autre emportement de sa part.

Son regard se fait glacial alors qu'il s'enquit sèchement de ceux qui ont obtenu de meilleurs notes que moi.

Je lui souffle qu'Hermione Granger est classée 1ère, suivie de 3 élèves de Serdaigle.

Il me fixe d'un oeil noir alors qu'il me crache au visage que je devrais avoir honte d'être supplanté par une Sang-de-Bourbe. Ma mère à ses côtés tente de le tempérer, mais en vain. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lance alors que je devance quand même Harry Potter. Ma mère aussitôt me félicite, mais mon père reste de marbre et son visage est toujours aussi fermé. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à le contenter. Ce sentiment se renforce quand il me jette au visage que Potter est un bien meilleur joueur de Quidditch que moi.

Sa réflexion me fait mal. A l'entendre je suis un piètre joueur. Pourtant je me débrouille plutôt bien, je surpasse largement les attrapeurs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Mais il est vrai que Potter est plus doué. Il a cela dans le sang. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs remarquer à mon père, en insistant sur le fait que je ne bénéficie pas d'une telle chance. C'est la parole de trop. Mon père se lève brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise, tandis que je me tasse sur la mienne.

Il est sur le point d'exploser. Ma mère pose sa main sur la sienne en signe d'apaisement, mais il la rejette d'un geste brusque. Son regard de feu me vrille. Je sens qu'il brûle d'envie de me lancer un nouveau sort, mais il ne le fait pas et m'ordonne sèchement de monter dans ma chambre. Il ne veut pas se donner en spectacle devant les domestiques. Docilement je lui obéis, heureux de pouvoir disparaitre.

Mais j'ai à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de ma chambre que mon père m'appelle en hurlant. Qu'ai-je encore fait? La peur au ventre je descends l'escalier. Il m'attend au bas des marches. Dans ses mains je peux voir une lettre chiffonnée.

_Je croyais que tu avais compris, vociféré-t-il en agitant devant moi la lettre.

Je lui jette un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas. Puis soudain j'aperçois mon hibou posé non loin. Il est déjà de retour? Stupide animal, ne pouvait-il pas me remettre ce pli en mains propres?

_Je peux vous expliquer, dis-je.

Mais il n'a aucune envie d'entendre mes explications et me montre du doigt son bureau. Je déglutis et tente de me dérober par une nouvelle pirouette:

_C'est un malentendu père, j'ai très bien compris...

Mais il m'interrompt sèchement:

_Apparemment pas assez.

Contraint, la mort dans l'âme j'entre dans son bureau. Il me suit sans un mot. D'un geste de baguette il allume les chandeliers, tandis qu'il vérouille la porte et lance un Assurdiato pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent nos paroles, ou peut-être mes cris.

Mon père se tourne vers moi. Sa fureur n'a pas décru. Je crois même qu'elle s'est intensifiée si c'est possible. D'un geste vif, il déplie la missive et se met à la lire d'une voix nasillarde:

_Draco,_

_Ta lettre m'a beaucoup inquiétée. Que s'est-il passé? Tu répètes que nous devons être plus prudents à l'avenir, mais si nous cachons notre prétendue relation, cela ne risque-t-il pas de nuir à tes projets ? Je trouve ton père effrayant et je n'aimerais pas avoir à faire avec lui, mais que t'as-t-il fait pour que tu changes ainsi? J'attends de tes nouvelles._

_Ginny_

_Tu as osé écrire à cette trainée? Hurle mon père une fois sa lecture achevée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire un mot, que déjà il poursuit:

_Et quelles sont ses affaires, dont elle parle? Tu traites avec les Weasley maintenant? C'est de mieux en mieux.

_Je ne peux rien vous dire, Père, répondis-je.

_Tu te moques de moi? Gronde-t-il.

Je secoue négativement la tête alors qu'il s'avance d'un air menaçant vers moi. Malgré moi je recule et je heurte le panneau de la porte. Il me saisit au menton et à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me siffle:

_Je vais t'apprendre où se trouve ta place.

_Je vous en prie, l'imploré-je.

Un rictus se dessine sur son visage alors qu'il me demande:

_Je te fais peur?

Jouant la carte de la franchise je hoche vivement la tête. A ma grande surprise ma réponse le fait rire. Il rit à gorge dépoloyée alors qu'il recule de quelques pas. Un rire de dément qui me glace le sang plus sûrement que ses menaces. Puis reprenant le contrôle de lui-même il me crache avec mépris:

_Apparemment je ne te fais pas assez peur, sinon tu m'obéirais.

_J'ai compris, je vous le jure, dis-je précipitamment effrayé qu'il se décide à me donner à nouveau une leçon.

_La promesse d'un traitre à son sang ne vaut rien, réplique-t-il impitoyablement.

_Je ne suis pas un traitre. C'est une Sang Pur, me défendé-je.

Mon père me jette un regard méprisant et répond à mon pathétique plaidoyer:

_Les Weasley ne valent pas mieux que les Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ai la gorge sèche et je lance dans un dernier effort:

_Je suis votre fils. Je vous demande pardon. Désormais je ne vous décevrai plus.

Il me fixe un instant, son visage fermé ne laisse paraitre aucune émotion. Enfin il articule lentement:

_Peut-être devrai-je en effet te pardonner...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend alors que dans mon coeur grandit l'espoir. Mais devant mon air soulagé, il poursuit:

_Cependant je dois m'assurer que l'envie de recommencer te passera. Une correction est plus efficace que le pardon pour se souvenir.

Dans ma tête sonne le glas de la condamnation alors qu'il pointe déjà sa baguette sur moi et me lance le sort impardonnable.

La douleur me saute à la gorge. Sous son assaut je m'effondre. A terre, je me tortille comme un ver pris au piège. Je tente de me dégager de ses griffes, mais elle refuse de lacher prise. Ma voix se casse à force de cris. La douleur. Toujours la douleur. Rien que la douleur. Puis le noir complet.

Je m'éveille doucement. Les membres ankylosés je bas des paupières. Sur mon front de cauchemar, la douce fraicheur d'un chiffon humide. Je lève les yeux et voit ma mère qui me sourit faiblement. Je lui souris en retour pour dissiper cet air inquiet qu'elle arbore. Pour lui montrer que je vais bien, je me lève, mais ne peut m'empêcher de grimacer. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, j'ai des crampes partout. Soutenu par ma mère je gagne ma chambre à l'étage. Avant de ma laisser seul, elle me souffle:

_Ton père ne veut que ton bien, alors ne lui tiens pas trop rigueur d'avoir été sévère.

Je ne réponds rien, je n'ai aucune envie de lui affirmer que je garde pas rancune à mon paternel pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Sévère? Il m'a torturé, on est loin de la simple sévérité.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en ruminant de sombres pensées. A cet instant précis, j'en veux à la terre entière: à mon cher père, à cet adorable Pansy, à Ginny et à ce fichu hibou incapable de me porter en main propre une lettre. D'ailleurs quand je vois ce stupide animal sagement endormi sur son perchoir, j'explose. Je me saisis d'un livre posé sur ma table de chevet et le lance de toutes mes forces sur cet imbécile volatile. L'oiseau pousse un hululement strident et complètement paniqué vole dans tous les sens dans la pièce en battant frénétiquement des ailes. Et moi j'éclate de rire. Un rire nerveux qui perturbe mon hibou qui se repose sur son percoir et me fixe d'un oeil accusateur. Mon hilarité cesse aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé. Mon rire est remplacé par des larmes qui me brûlent les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre pour les empêcher de couler. Je refuse de pleurer. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Toute à l'heure j'ai eu un instant de faiblesse, ça n'arrivera plus. Je me gifle avec violence pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. La brûlure cuisante sur ma joue m'aide à reprendre en main mes émotions. Je me relève de mon lit et m'assoit à mon bureau. J'ai besoin d'écrire pour me changer les idées. Je me saisis de mon carnet et couvre avidement les pages de mon élégante écriture. Quand je m'arrête, il ne reste plus que quelques pages vierges à mon carnet, mais je me sens mieux. Je ferme d'un coup sec le carnet et m'empare du calendrier. D'un geste vif je barre la date d'aujourd'hui. Un jour de moins, plus que 13 avant de retrouver Poudlard.

**Merci de me laisser votre avis, histoire que je sache un peu ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de cette fanfic en général.**

**A bientôt**


	11. Chapitre 10: La fugue

**Cela aura été long, mais voici enfin le chapitre 10. Spéciale dédicace à So-straw qui m'en a soufflé l'idée et sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour. **

**J'espère que ce nouveau volet des aventures de notre blondinet préféré, vous plaira. **

**(PS: Comme toujours, fermez les yeux sur les fautes. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire)**

**Chapitre 10: La fugue**

Je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je ne cesse de ressasser ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt. Je le hais, je le crains. Je ne suis plus en sûreté ici. Il faut que je parte. Alors que cette pensée me traverse l'esprit, la grande pendule du salon sonne lourdement minuit. Le bruit étouffé des douze coups résonne dans tout mon être comme un assentiment. C'est décidé, je partirai ce soir.

Je me précipite sur ma valise que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de défaire et me saisissant de quelques affaires éparses, je me constitue un bagage sommaire. Mon sac prêt et alors que j'allais sortir de ma chambre, la réalité me rattrape. Où vais-je aller ? Chez Blaise ? Trop évident. C'est le premier endroit où mes parents me chercheront. Pas la peine de penser à se réfugier chez mes deux stupides lieutenants. Leurs parents auront tôt fait de prévenir les miens et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je serai de retour au Manoir. Une seule option se présente à moi, mais elle est si ridicule que je ne peux l'envisager : demander l'asile à Ginny. Un Malfoy courant se réfugier chez les Weasley. Quelle blague. Je dois vraiment être complètement désespéré pour envisager d'échanger un père au Doloris facile contre une famille entière prête à m'écorcher vif. Je n'ai pas envie de servir de dinde de Noël.

Allez réfléchis, Draco, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution. Le chemin de Traverse peut-être. Je fouille dans mes poches et compte ma fortune. 10 gallions d'or. C'est largement suffisant pour me permettre de passer confortablement le reste des vacances au Chaudron Baveur. Ils ne sont pas très regardants envers la clientèle là-bas. Ils ne me poseront pas de questions et je suis sûr que quelques gallions achèveront de les rendre muet. C'est décidé, direction Londres. Je prends mon sac et mon balai et sur la pointe des pieds, je descends le grand escalier avant de me diriger à pas de loup vers les cuisines. J'ai besoin d'utiliser la magie d'un de ces stupides elfes et puis il me faut des provisions pour la route.

Sans ménagement, je réveille un des elfes profondément endormi au coin du feu. Aussitôt il se répand en excuses d'avoir été assoupi et enchaine les courbettes. D'un geste de la main je l'arrête et lui intimant de parler plus bas, je lui demande s'il est capable de localiser une maison de sorcier, seulement avec le nom de celui-ci. Si je pouvais utiliser ma baguette, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, mais avec cette fichue loi de restriction de la magie chez les mineurs, pas moyen de jeter un sort, sans voir débarquer toute une délégation du ministère.

Le serviteur hoche vigoureusement la tête et me demande de sa petite voix aigue, le nom du sorcier en question, du bout des lèvres je murmure :

_Arthur Weasley.

L'elfe me dévisage éberlué, mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il sait qu'il n'a pas à se mêler des affaires de ses maitres.

D'un geste, il fait apparaitre une carte de l'Angleterre et dans un « ploc » sonore, un petit point rouge apparait sur le parchemin qui s'est transformé en carte. Parfait.

Je m'empare du plan et après avoir fait jurer à l'elfe de se taire et de ne rien divulguer à mes parents.

C'est parti. Direction la masure des Weasley. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec ma chère petite amie. Il faut qu'elle soit au courant de certains détails. Et puis j'aurais peut-être l'occasion d'apercevoir ma Sang de Bourbe préférée.

Il est près d'une heure du matin lorsque je m'envole dans l'air nocturne. Le vent glacial me fouette le visage, mais je suis bien. Je respire, maintenant que j'ai quitté le Manoir.

Si les conditions météorologiques étaient parfaites à mon départ, elles se sont vite dégradées. La neige n'a pas arrêté de tomber, rendant mon vol particulièrement pénible. C'est trempé, gelé et les membres complètement ankylosés que j'atterris lourdement devant la maison des Weasley -si on peut appeler cela une maison. Il est presque sept heures, les intempéries ont considérablement allongé mon voyage

Légèrement nerveux, je m'avance vers la porte. Mais alors que je m'apprête à toquer, voici que la porte s'ouvre brutalement et que je me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter. Le bras levé, nous échangeons un regard surpris. La journée commence bien. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir : mon pire ennemi et qui de surcroit a des vues sur ma fausse petite amie. Il est tombé de son lit pour être levé si tôt le matin ?

Décidant de briser la glace, je lance gaillardement :

_Salut, Ginny est là, j'ai à lui parler ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, le matin de Noël, me répondit-il agressivement.

Le matin de Noël ? Les événements de la veille, m'ont fait oublier quel jour on était. Je me sens idiot. Je reste là, les bras ballants, le regard légèrement hagard, juste ridicule.

_Ca ne sera pas long, tu peux la chercher s'il te plait ? Me voilà à jouer les mecs polis avec une personne dont la seule vue m'agace. Potter n'a pas le temps de répondre que la Belette pointe son sale nez.

_Toi ! S'exclame-t-il surpris, une moue dégoûtée se dessinant sur son visage. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici, poursuit-il avec haine.

Sans blague ! Je n'avais vraiment pas remarqué.

Heureusement leur petit cinéma attire l'attention du reste de la maison et bientôt Madame Weasley vient voir qui est ce fameux invité qui, dès le matin, rend si hargneux les deux molosses qui me font face.

La voyant, je m'empresse de dire :

_Madame, je suis vraiment désolé de vous importuner ainsi le jour de Noël, mais me permettez-vous de voir votre fille. Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Ce ne sera pas long, la supplié-je presque.

Elle se contente de dire :

_Les garçons où sont passées vos manières ? Laissez-le donc rentrer, vous voyez bien qu'il est transi de froid.

Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un d'aimable. Ca change !

Les deux cerbères me laissent passer à contrecœur, alors que je pénètre dans la maison. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié une pièce chauffée qu'après ces six heures de vol nocturne. Je jette un regard autour de moi et repère les issues. On ne sait jamais. Mal à l'aise je me rends compte que la famille Weasley est là au grand complet, attablée, à me dévisager. Gêné, je baragouine quelques excuses maladroites. Je me laisse rarement démonter, mais là, grelottant de froid et seul sous le regard inquisiteur de onze personnes, je perds mes moyens. Ginny vient à mon secours et se levant, m'entraine à l'écart dans le salon.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? me demande-t-elle sans détour. C'est ton père ?

_La situation est compliquée, commencé-je, choisissant soigneusement mes mots, donc je vais prendre mes distances quelques temps avec mes parents. Je voulais juste te prévenir, histoire que tu évites d'envoyer des courriers au Manoir, continué-je, faisant mouvement vers la cuisine pour quitter au plus vite cette maison où je me sentais de trop. Je me rendais compte que je n'aurai jamais dû venir ici. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je pas simplement envoyé un hibou du Chaudron Baveur. Je me traite mentalement d'imbécile, alors qu'elle me retient par la manche.

_Il t'a fait du mal.

J'évite la question et me contente de lui répéter :

_Je te l'ai dit, la situation est compliquée.

_Mais où vas-tu aller ?

_Au Chaudron Baveur.

_Mais tu vas passer les fêtes seul alors, conclue-t-elle tristement.

Je hausse les épaules avec indifférence :

_Ce n'est pas ça qui va me manquer. Et si jamais, il prend à mon père l'envie de venir vous rendre visite, tu ne sais pas où je me trouve.

_Je serai muette comme une tombe, mais tu sais, tu peux rester ici.

Je laisse échapper un rire et répond :

_Merci mais je n'ai aucune envie de servir de cible à tes frères pendant une semaine et puis tu as un poisson à ferrer, ajouté-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rougit et me pousse du coude.

_Idiot, va, laisse-t-elle s'échapper.

Je me contente de sourire et me dirige vers la sortie.

_Tu pars déjà ? Me demande Madame Weasley, une cafetière à la main.

_Oui, Madame, j'ai encore de la route à faire. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir importunés ainsi le matin de Noël.

_Les amis de Ginny sont toujours les bienvenues ici.

Je la remercie bien que les regards autour de la table ne semblent pas du tout partager son point de vue.

Je m'apprête à passer la porte quand Ginny revenue du salon lance :

_Maman, on ne peut pas le laisser partir, il va passer les fêtes tout seul.

_C'est vrai ? Me demande attristée Madame Weasley.

Je fusille du regard ma fausse petite amie, tandis que sa mère, m'empoigne fermement par le bras et me force à m'asseoir sur le banc.

Je tente désespérément de la convaincre de me laisser partir, mais d'une poigne de fer, elle me place à côté d'un de ses fils et avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, je me retrouve avec un bol fumant de chocolat et une tartine généreusement couverte de marmelade. Ginny m'observe avec satisfaction et déclare sur un ton mélodramatique :

_Après tout c'est à cause de moi, si tu te retrouves obligé de fuir ta maison.

_Mais… essayé-je de répliquer, mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps et enchaine :

_Alors mon pauvre petit Draco esseulé, notre demeure est la tienne.

_Je doute que Monsieur, se satisfasse de notre maison, Ginny, intervient Ron. Ce n'est sans doute pas assez luxueux.

_Ca suffit, les enfants, intervient Madame Weasley sentant que la situation est sur le point de déraper. Elle s'assied à côté de moi et m'adresse un sourire bienveillant. Je reste coi, je ne comprends pas trop le but de cet étalage de générosité et de gentillesse. Je suis en territoire ennemi. A part Ginny, je ne dois pas perdre à l'esprit que j'ai mis les pieds dans un nid à serpents.

Je déjeune en silence, me contentant d'observer mes voisins de table, prêt à bondir pour m'enfuir. Je suis un étranger ici et aux regards noirs que m'adresse la fratrie, je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Hermione, elle, évite mon regard et discute avec animation avec son insipide petit ami et Mister the Survivor.

Weasley père tente de détendre l'atmosphère mais je ne réponds que succinctement à ses questions. Je suis épuisé et à bout de nerfs après les événements de la veille, je n'ai qu'une envie : me reposer, fermer les yeux et oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le foutoir qu'est devenue ma vie. Madame Weasley se rend compte de mon air absent et dit :

_Tu veux peut-être te reposer un peu. Tu as voyagé toute la nuit n'est-ce-pas ? Et il faut que tu te changes, tes habits sont trempés, tu vas attraper la mort comme ça.

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant, tandis que sans plus de cérémonie, elle me fait signe de la suivre. Je m'exécute de bon cœur, laissant les autres ruminer dans mon dos.

Quelques minutes après, je me retrouve installé dans la chambre de Percy. Comme les quelques vêtements que j'avais pris le soin de prendre avec moi, ont été trempés par la neige, elle m'a prêté quelques un de ses vieux vêtements. Nous faisons pratiquement la même taille. A peine couché, je m'endors presque aussitôt.

Je ne me suis réveillé qu'en début de soirée. La nuit est déjà tombée. J'étais vraiment épuisé. Deux séances de Doloris conjuguées à une nuit blanche et une virée de six heures sur un balai en pleine tempête m'avaient vidé de mes forces. Je mets quelques instants à me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je me rends alors véritablement compte du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré. Mon père va me tuer d'avoir osé fuguer le jour de Noël et encore plus d'avoir choisi de me réfugier chez les Weasley. Décidément ces derniers jours, je suis devenu un as dans l'art de prendre de mauvaises décisions. Advienne que pourra. Les dés sont jetés, reste à assumer.

Le miroir de l'armoire en face de moi, me renvoie mon reflet. Vêtu de vêtements de seconde main, les cheveux ébouriffés, j'ai l'air d'un paumé. Je soupire et me résous à descendre. Je ne brûle pas d'envie de voir la famille Weasley, mais je ne peux pas rester terrer dans cette chambre durant tout mon séjour ici.

Dans le salon, les jumeaux, l'infernal trio et Ginny sont attablés devant une choppe de Bièreaubeurre. Ils ont les joues rosies et discutent avec animation. Mon entrée jette un froid et les conversations cessent aussitôt. Ginny brise la glace en se levant et en m'attrapant le bras pour que je les rejoigne. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, tandis qu'elle m'explique qu'ils ont joué une partie de Quidditch. Enfin Hermione s'est contenté de jouer les arbitres. Vaguement intéressé je m'enquis de qui a remporté la victoire. Fièrement elle lève le bras en signe de triomphe, tandis que Ron proteste énergiquement en assurant que le jeu était truqué. Un des jumeaux –je suis incapable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre- n'est pas de son avis et s'en suit une intense discussion. Le sourire aux lèvres, je les regarde débattre lorsque Ginny lance :

_Tu joueras avec nous demain, Draco. On sera 3 contre 3 comme ça Ron ne pourra pas dire que le jeu n'était pas équitable.

_Ce serait encore plus déséquilibré. Plutôt jouer à 2 contre 3 qu'avoir un Serpentard dans son équipe, réplique Ron mauvais.

Piqué au vif, je rétorque :

_Je te fais si peur que ça ?

_Comme si j'avais peur d'un Attrapeur de seconde classe comme toi, se moque-t-il.

_Dans ce cas, c'est réglé, intervient un des jumeaux. Malfoy, demain tu joues dans notre équipe. Je vais prouver à ce cher Ron, que même avec un Serpentard, il ne peut pas gagner contre nous !

_Si tu veux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai peut-être pas le talent de Potter, mais

je pense que je peux me débrouiller face à un petit griffon surexcité. Je te laisse même mon Nimbus 2001, si tu veux.

_C'est ce qu'on verra ! Gronde Ron. Réserve-toi une chambre à Ste Mangouste, blondinet, tu risques de ne pas te remettre de ta défaite, me conseille-t-il, alors que je me retiens de pouffer de rire.

Je crois qu'il a oublié un instant la haine profonde qu'il me voue. Dans son regard, l'aversion s'est transformée en défi. Il veut me battre, mais à la loyal.

Hermione sourit, heureuse que les provocations de Ron n'aient pas fait tourner au vinaigre la conversation.

Le lendemain, nous avons joué et Ron a eu le plaisir de gagner cette fois-ci. Il faut dire qu'il avait dans son équipe Mister Potter et déjà que je ne rivalise pas avec lui sur un bon balai, alors avec le vieux Brossedur qui m'avait été attribué, c'était juste perdu d'avance. Ce jour-là impossible de faire taire la Belette, il n'avait cesse de vanter sa victoire.

Voilà déjà quatre jours que je suis chez les Weasley et toujours pas l'ombre de mon paternel. Je me détends chaque jour davantage. J'observe intrigué, le rapprochement entre Ginny et Potter, tandis que moi je fais du surplace avec Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Pas moyen de la voir seule. D'ailleurs difficile d'avoir un moment d'intimité dans cette maison. C'est pourquoi confortablement installé sur le canapé dans le salon, je me délecte de mon premier moment de solitude pour lire tranquillement. Le trio infernal est en pleine réunion dans la chambre de la belette et les jumeaux sont en train de manigancer de nouvelles blagues. Je prie pour ne pas être à nouveau leur cible. Apparemment, c'est pour me souhaiter bienvenue dans la famille. Mouai… si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais conclu de contrat avec Ginny. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce séjour puisse être un tant soit peu agréable et pourtant je me sens bien ici. C'est sûr que je me sentirais, mieux si on n'essayait pas de me faire gonfler comme une baudruche ou de me couvrir le visage d'horribles verrues, mais comparé au Manoir, j'ai l'impression d'être au sein d'une vraie famille.

C'est Ginny qui détruit mon petit moment de bien-être en faisant brusquement irruption dans la pièce.

Elle s'assied brutalement à mes côtés et sans préambule me lance :

_Mets ta tête sur mes genoux ?

_Pardon ? Fis-je interloqué pensant avoir mal compris.

_Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis, dit-elle en m'empoignant violemment. Et me voilà bientôt couché sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de ma fausse petite amie qui me caresse les cheveux.

La fixant, je lui demande à quoi rime toute cette mascarade.

_Tais-toi et lis ton livre, me répond-elle brutalement.

Cette fille est un insondable mystère. Décidant de faire fi de son caprice, je me remets à lire, quand entre Potter dans la pièce. Il nous dévisage surpris et je peux voir la jalousie se peindre sur ses traits. Il me fixe avec haine avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Laissant tomber mon livre sur ma poitrine, je regarde Ginny et lance avec ironie :

_Pourquoi ai-je l'étrange impression d'avoir été utilisé ?

Elle ne me répond pas et me dégage brusquement de ses genoux, me faisant choir par terre. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitte à son tour le salon. Mais je t'en prie. Ca m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Décidément, cette famille est cinglée.

Je me rassieds et décide de continuer ma lecture sans prêter davantage attention au comportement de ma fausse petite amie. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma page, qu'une nouvelle personne fait son entrée. Apparemment ils se sont tous donné le mot. Mais c'est Hermione. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer, alors qu'elle me demande abruptement :

_Un problème Malfoy ?

Je secoue la tête en dénégation. J'ai l'air d'un idiot. Mais elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle me demande ce que je suis en train de lire.

_Un livre pour le devoir de métamorphose, répondis-je en lui montrant la jaquette.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre sérieux, commente-t-elle avec ironie.

_Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Hermione, répondis-je en feignant de me plonger à nouveau dans mon livre. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir que le fait que je l'appelle simplement par son prénom, la surprend. Elle hésite un instant et finalement s'approche. Je lève les yeux et croise son regard empli d'appréhension. Elle se demande si elle ne fait pas une erreur.

_Tu veux t'asseoir, lui proposé-je aimablement coupant court à ses réflexions.

Elle hausse les épaules mais prends néanmoins place à côté de moi.

J'ai peur du silence qui commence à s'installer entre nous alors je commence à l'interroger sur les cours. Elle répond laconiquement sans faire de grands efforts pour alimenter la conversation. Alors que je commence légèrement à perdre de pied maintenant que j'ai épuisé mon stock de banalités, elle me sourit soudain et déclare :

_Tu es un vrai moulin à paroles, Malefoy.

_Bien obligé, vu qu'apparemment tu sembles sur le point de faire vœu de silence.

_Peut-être qu'on a juste rien à partager, réplique-t-elle pensive.

_Tu crois vraiment ? Dis-je. Je pense au contraire qu'on a bien plus en commun que tu ne le crois.

_Vraiment ? Fait-elle narquoise.

_Nous sommes tous les deux des perfectionnistes.

_Peut-être, concédé-t-elle avec réticence.

_Nous voulons toujours gagner.

_Ca c'est toi. Tu te crois supérieur à tout le monde.

_Et toi, tu ressens juste le besoin frénétique d'être la première partout, glissé-je malicieusement.

Elle me lance un regard interloqué, et finit par sourire. Je la sens se détendre au fur et à mesure que nous parlons.

_Et enfin, le plus important, nous raffolons tous deux du Earl Grey et des muffins aux myrtilles.

_Mais comment tu sais ça ?

Je me contente de sourire énigmatiquement.

_Très bien garde donc le silence, mais dans quel but veux-tu à tout prix me faire changer d'avis sur toi ? Me demande-t-elle en se levant et en se plantant devant moi.

_Je voulais juste te montrer que nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre, c'est tout, répondis-je.

Elle étouffe un rire sarcastique et les mains sur les hanches me lance :

_Malfoy, tu es cruel, froid, méprisant, manipulateur et totalement imbu de ta petite personne. Nous n'avons juste à rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

Sa tirade me coupe le souffle et une douleur me broie l'estomac. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait me faire aussi mal avec quelques mots. Je relève les yeux stupéfait par cette attaque que je n'ai pas su prévoir. J'ouvre la bouche et la ferme à plusieurs reprises incapables de trouver mes mots. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. Je n'ai pas le temps de me ressaisir que du bruit en provenance de la cuisine nous interpelle. Des éclats de voix parmi lesquels je reconnais celle de mon père. Encore sous le coup des paroles de Granger, je deviens blanc comme un linge. Je perds le peu de moyens qu'il me restait. Elle se rend compte de la panique qui me saisit et semble soudain désolée de m'avoir déstabilisé.

Alors que je tente de me reprendre, mon père fait irruption dans la pièce, suivi par Madame Weasley. Tel un automate, je me lève aussitôt, les yeux fixés sur mon bourreau. Sa colère est palpable. S'il n'y avait pas de témoins, aucun doute qu'il m'aurait immédiatement lancé un sort.

_Draco, gronde-t-il.

Je recule d'un pas, toujours incapable de parler.

_Sortez d'ici, vous voyez bien que vous lui faites peur, dit Madame Weasley en se plaçant entre mon paternel et moi dans une tentative de me protéger. Voyant mon père sur le point de lui adresser quelques propos déplaisants, j'interviens et me plaçant aux côtés de mon hôtesse, j'annonce d'une voix serrée et en affichant un sourire crispé que tout va très bien. Madame Weasley tente de protester mais je la presse de nous laisser. Elle s'efface alors avec regret et prenant Hermione par le bras, sort de la pièce. Mon père verrouille aussitôt la porte derrière eux et lance un sort de silence. Je suis à sa merci.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu t'accoquines avec des traitres à leur sang et tu discutes avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. As-tu complètement perdu la raison. As-tu oublié où est ta place ?

_Je suis désolé.

_Parce que tu crois que tes pauvres excuses vont effacer tout ce cirque. Tu fais de nous la risée des Sangs-Purs. Je ne peux le tolérer. Nous allons rentrer directement au Manoir et tu vas vite apprendre quel est ton rang et l'attitude qui y sied.

En traduction, cela veut dire une série de corrections et de punitions. J'en frémis à l'avance. _Viens maintenant, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je refuse. Il se retourne lentement l'air incrédule et me demande de répéter. Essayant de mettre plus de conviction dans ma voix, je réitère mon refus. Il s'approche de moi alors que je ne cesse de reculer, jusqu'à me retrouver acculé dans un coin de la pièce. Il se penche vers moi, son souffle sur ma joue, et me susurre à l'oreille.

_Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Tu vas venir, même si je dois t'y contraindre.

Et la douleur arrive. Je tombe immédiatement à genoux. Mais cette fois, j'essaye de me maitriser et je sers les dents à m'en faire mal pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de crier.

_Deviendrais-tu un homme, Draco ? Se moque-t-il de mes efforts alors que d'un geste il amplifie le sort. J'ai l'impression que mon crâne se fend. Les larmes ruissellent sur mes joues alors que j'éclate en un profond hurlement, la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est que les coups frappés à la porte qui mettent fin à mon calvaire. L'esprit embrumé, je peux entendre la voix de Madame Weasley nous demandant si tout va bien. Mon père se retourne vers moi et me demande de sécher mes larmes. Je m'exécute et me redresse tant bien que mal. Une seule séance et j'ai déjà les membres ankylosés, cela promet pour les suivantes. Il m'attrape par le col et me crache :

_Au Manoir personne ne viendra te sauver la mise. Et alors que je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard de dément, il siffle :

_Imperium.

Une étrange sensation m'envahit alors que mon père déverrouille la porte et m'entraine à sa suite. Madame Weasley et Ginny qui l'a rejointe, me demandent si je vais bien. J'aimerais leur répondre, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. J'ai l'impression que ma conscience flotte à côté de mon corps qui refuse totalement de me répondre. Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps. J'essaye de résister, mais le sort précédent m'a affaibli. Je ne suis plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

Les jours suivants sont flous dans mon esprit. De retour au Manoir, père m'a enfermé dans une des vieilles geôles du sous-sol. La nuit ressemblait au jour. Les minutes étaient des heures. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mon seul repère était les séances de « redressement » infligées par mon père. J'avais commencé à en faire le compte, mais je me suis évanoui tant de fois, tant de fois j'ai erré entre la frontière de la folie et de l'inconscience, que j'ai fini par tout confondre. 10 fois, 100 fois, je ne sais plus. Du peu dont je me souviens de cette fin de vacances, je n'ai pas vu une seule fois ma mère. Comme lorsque quelque chose lui déplait, elle a préféré se détourner et ne pas voir.

Ce matin, mon tortionnaire m'a fait quitter ma prison. Mes muscles étaient si tétanisés par le froid et les tortures à répétition que j'ai été incapable de me lever tout seul. Il m'a alors lancé un Imperium pour me forcer à me mettre debout. J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'y résister. Mon corps et mon esprit sont trop faibles après toutes ces maltraitances. Je suis une proie facile. Il m'a mené dans ma chambre et là. J'ai dormi, dormi encore, reprenant vigueur histoire que je sois présentable pour retourner à Poudlard. Il faut toujours sauver les apparences, coûte que coûte.

C'est donc pâle, mais capable de marcher sans avoir de vertiges que j'attends de prendre le train pour l'école. J'ai vu le trio infernal de loin. Mon regard a croisé celui d'Hermione. Je veux lui sourire, mais mon père me tient à l'œil, alors je baisse les yeux. Mais qu'il ne croit pas qu'il a gagné. Ma détermination est intacte. Ses tortures ne m'ont que renforcé dans mon objectif. J'ai champ libre jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Il sera toujours tant d'aviser à ce moment là. Un Malfoy même battu et humilié ne s'avoue jamais vaincu.

**Prochain chapitre: De retour à Poudlard, la situation va-t-elle enfin se décanter entre Hermione et Draco. La réponse dans... euh une date indéterminée :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Un nouveau chapitre après quelques mois d'absence. Il était prêt depuis longtemps,mais l'envie m'a manqué pour le mettre en ligne. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Redasastrawberry, ma plus fidèle lectrice! Allez lire ses fanfics, elles sont exquises**

**Chapitre 11**

Je monte dans le train et me met en quête d'un compartiment quand Ginny surgit devant moi. Derrière elle, l'infernal trio. Sans préambule, elle me demande :

_Tu vas bien ?

_Très bien et toi ? Me contenté-je de répondre

Elle me jette un regard circonspect et s'approchant de moi, plante fermement ses yeux dans les miens. Je soutiens son regard sans ciller.

_Dans ce cas, c'est quoi cette nouvelle cicatrice sur ton cou ?

Je porte immédiatement ma main à ma gorge. Je sens peser sur moi le regard scrutateur de mes trois ennemis.

_Rien, j'ai fait une mauvaise chute en volant. Quel maladroit je peux faire, dis-je en souriant nerveusement.

_Pas étonnant vu ton niveau au Quidditch, ricane la Belette.

Mais je vois bien que je n'ai guère convaincu les autres. Ignorant Weasley, je décide de noyer comme je peux le poisson, et demande ainsi à ma fausse petite amie des nouvelles de sa mère. J'aurais aimé la remercier pour son accueil, mais sous l'emprise de l'Imperium de mon père, j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ginny sans se départir de son regard scrutateur me répond succinctement. Soudain, elle m'agrippe par le bras et décrète que je dois les accompagner dans leur recherche d'un compartiment libre. D'un regard elle dissuade son frère et Potter de s'y opposer. Par principe, je fais mine de refuser, mais elle déclare :

_Toi, tu n'as même pas ton mot à dire, alors viens.

J'acquiesce, trop heureux à l'idée de passer tout le trajet en compagnie de ma Miss Je Sais Tout.

Après une dizaine de minutes à chercher un compartiment vide, nous nous installons finalement en queue de train.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir, que Ginny m'ordonne de la suivre dans le couloir. De mauvaise grâce je m'exécute.

Une fois seuls, elle me lance :

_Alors il a remis ça ?

_Quoi donc ? Fis-je en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

_Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Ton père a recommencé à te maltraiter ?

_Je t'ai dit que je suis tombé. Les accidents ça arrive, tu sais, dis-je agacé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu le protèges ?

_Et toi pourquoi m'obliges-tu à rester avec vous ?

_Je m'inquiète pour toi, se contente-t-elle de répondre.

_Tu dois bien être la seule, murmuré-je sans même faire attention

Elle me lance un regard triste et continue :

_Tu sais, même si tout le monde pense que tu n'es qu'une personne arrogante et insupportable, moi je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque.

_Oh, tu es psychologue maintenant ? Dis-je avec sarcasme.

_Tu as mal ? Me demande-t-elle soudain en me fixant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

Gêné, je regarde ailleurs. J'ai envie de lui parler mais ma méfiance habituelle m'en empêche.

_Draco, je suis ton amie. Tu peux compter sur moi. Arrête de tout garder pour toi, ça finira par te ronger.

_Pour l'instant, il me semble que je gère plutôt bien, dis-je légèrement amère. Etre mauvais ça aide à tenir.

_Arrête de dire que tu es mauvais, tu ne l'es pas.

_Je ne crois pas que les trois personnes à l'intérieur sont de ton avis.

_Laisse leur une chance de te connaitre.

_Mais elle ne veut pas me connaitre, Ginny ! M'exclamé-je exaspéré.

_Elle ? Relève-t-elle surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. Hermione. C'est elle alors la mystérieuse fille.

Quel idiot. J'essaye de sauver la situation en tentant vainement de me justifier :

_Ma langue a fourché c'est tout, ok ?!

_Tu es mignon, dit-elle attendrie.

_Je – ne – suis – pas –mignon, articulé-je soigneusement, mais cruel, froid, méprisant, manipulateur et totalement imbu de ma petite personne, dis-je avec une amertume non dissimulée.

_Prouve-lui le contraire ! Tu as laissé ton père te faire souffrir pour l'approcher, tu ne peux pas être quelqu'un d'indifférent. Moi au contraire je crois que tu es un grand romantique.

_N'importe quoi. Et je n'ai jamais dit que mon père m'avait fait souffrir ou quoi que ce soit.

Oublié mon besoin de la convaincre qu'Hermione ne m'intéresse pas. Après tout au point où j'en suis.

_Il l'a pourtant fait, se contente-t-elle d'affirmer.

Et soudain en moi quelque chose se brise. Toute la douleur et la honte que je garde au fond de moi s'écoulent brusquement. Une plaie suintante de pue. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Quel père traite ainsi son fils unique ?! Les larmes me brûlent les yeux, mais je m'interdis de les laisser couler. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Je sens mon monde s'effriter sous mes doigts alors qu'au prix d'un effort surhumain pour garder une voix assurée et afficher un pâle sourire, je me contente de répondre :

_C'est juste que je suis incapable de répondre à ses exigences.

Elle veut me prendre dans ses bras mais je la repousse. J'ai besoin d'être seul un instant. Elle me fait un signe qu'elle comprend et regagne le compartiment. Dès qu'elle a disparu de mon champ de vision, je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi. Assis par terre, j'essaye de me calmer. Mais impossible de me reprendre. Trop d'émotions se bousculent en moi. Il faut que je me calme. La tête entre les mains, je tente de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, mais une voix me fait soudain relever la tête :

_Tu vas bien ?

Hermione.

Je me contente de hocher la tête. Elle s'approche et s'assied en face de moi. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais exulté, mais là dans l'immédiat, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle me voit dans un tel état.

_Je suis désolée.

Etonné je la dévisage et lui demande pourquoi.

_J'ai été cruelle chez les Weasley.

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir été sincère, dis-je légèrement amère.

_Mais quand même…, commence-t-elle doucement avant de s'interrompre.

Elle reste là quelques minutes sans rien dire, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle se relève et part sans un mot. Après quelques pas, elle se retourne finalement et me lance avec un timide sourire :

_C'était sympa en tout cas de découvrir un autre Malfoy.

Interloqué, je reste sans voix. Je rêve où elle vient de me faire un compliment. Et sans un mot de plus, elle lève la main en guise de salut et s'en retourne au compartiment. Peut-être que finalement elle a envie de me connaitre.

La vie a repris son cours normal à Poudlard. Les semaines s'écoulent dans une morne quiétude. Ou presque. Je peux sentir une certaine méfiance de la part de mes camarades. J'ai trahi notre maison en présentant aux yeux de tous une Gryffondor comme ma petite amie, et je commence à en payer le prix. Ginny et moi n'avons pas mis fin à notre accord. Pas encore. Elle a besoin d'un peu plus de temps avec Potter. Mes parents quand ils l'ont su, ont commencé à me mettre de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. J'ai eu le déplaisir de voir ma chambre privée m'être retirée. Retour au dortoir. Pas terrible pour accueillir d'éventuelles nouvelles conquêtes. Je me demande parfois pourquoi je supporte tout cela, alors que de mon côté, je piétine. Je crois que j'aime bien Ginny. Pas d'amour entre nous, mais une sorte de respect mutuel et un début d'amitié. C'est de mieux en mieux, en plus de pactiser avec l'ennemi, je me prends à l'apprécier. Le seul avantage de notre accord réside en le fait que je peux approcher Granger sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect. Mais malgré ses excuses dans le train, rien n'a vraiment changé entre nous. Je peux bien voir son animosité envers moi se faire chaque jour un peu moins violente, mais doucement, très doucement. A ce rythme, dans exactement dix ans trois mois et vingt-huit jours, elle n'aura plus la moindre envie de me faire payer les cinq années de misère que je lui ai fait subir. C'est encourageant…

J'ai envie de presser les choses, mais je sais que cela risquerait d'anéantir tout ce que j'ai patiemment construit jusque là, alors je ronge mon frein. Déjà trois semaines que nous sommes revenus des vacances de Noël. Combien de temps devrai-je encore attendre ?!

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne me rends même pas compte que j'ai les yeux rivés sur ma proie tout réduisant en bouillie mes céréales. C'est ce crétin de Goyle qui en me bousculant me le fait remarquer. Je lui jette avec mépris que je cherche un nouveau moyen de faire de la vie de cette chère Sang-de-Bourbe un enfer. Mon explication suffit à son cerveau de troll et il me félicite avec un enthousiasme qui me donne envie de mourir. Pourquoi suis-je obligé de supporter la compagnie d'êtres aussi limités. Je me prends à envier la table des Gryffondor, mais secouant la tête, je reprends mes esprits. Bon sang, Draco, tu es un Malfoy, un Serpentard. Tu n'as juste rien en commun avec ces stupides Gryffondor. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que je partage avec ces idéalistes bien plus qu'avec les idiots qui me servent de lieutenants. Un tintement sur un verre m'arrache à mes réflexions. Je tourne la tête vers la table des professeurs et vois le directeur sur le point de faire un discours. Intrigué, je pose ma cuillère et attend qu'il commence. Il ne prend jamais la parole inutilement. Quelque chose d'important ou de grave a dû se produire. Comme toujours, il commence par quelques banalités avant d'en venir au sujet principal : l'école fête apparemment ses mille ans le mois prochain. L'occasion selon lui d'organiser une semaine de festivités qui sera clôturée par un bal. Alors que des applaudissements accueillent la nouvelle, je me mets à réfléchir à toute allure. C'est peut-être le moment idéal pour enfin faire avancer les choses.

Voilà deux jours que Dumbledore a annoncé la tenue du bal et toutes les filles de l'école sont sur le qui-vive. Elles sont en chasse d'un cavalier. Malgré ma popularité sur le déclin depuis que je me suis affiché comme maqué avec une Gryffondor, je ne peux marcher tranquillement, sans me faire agresser par des groupies en folie me suppliant de les choisir comme cavalières. Impressionnant comme elles ne parviennent pas à concevoir que théoriquement, je ne suis plus sur le marché, mais au moins j'ai de quoi me mettre sous la dent. Depuis que je suis officiellement casé, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de satisfaire mes envies. Entre Hermione qui souffle le chaud et le froid, enfin en ce moment, on est plus en mode pôle nord qu'autre chose et Ginny qui n'est qu'une complice et donc pas un exutoire possible, je ronge mon frein. Ce bal est en train de tout changer. Je n'ai jamais autant visité la salle sur demande. Mes nuits sont agités, mes entre-cours aussi, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à me consacrer à mes devoirs ou à mes entrainements de Quidditich. Le prochain match se tiendra d'ailleurs juste après le bal. Il opposera notre équipe à celle de Gryffondor. Rien qu'y penser me déprime. On va perdre comme les années précédentes. Pas moyen de l'emporter face à ce petit salopard de virtuose du vol. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait pu faire correctement son job et me débarrasser de ce petit prétentieux qui me relègue au rang d'amateur.

J'ai les nerfs en pelote. Je suis encore plus agressif et mauvais que d'ordinaire. Le manque de sommeil et la frustration accumulée commence à se faire sentir. Toutes ces filles qui peuplent mes nuits ne sont que des pis-aller. Elles ne me soulagent en rien. Une fois l'acte fini, je suis dégoûté de moi, d'elles, de tout. Ca se finit toujours pareil. Elles n'ont même pas le temps de reprendre leur esprit après la jouissance qu'elles se retrouvent déjà à la porte, leurs vêtements dans les bras. Il me LA faut ! C'est vital, ou je vais vraiment finir par sombrer dans la folie. Ajouter à cela, les Beuglantes quotidiennes de mes parents, et vous aurez un aperçu de ma vie. Pas étonnant que je compense en insultant et en terrorisant ceux qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur ma route. Je sais que ça dessert mes intérêts plus qu'autre chose, mais je ne peux m'empêcher. Toute la haine et la frustration accumulée s'écoulent. Plus moyen de la canaliser. Ginny m'en a fait le reproche, mais j'ai feint de ne pas l'écouter. Qu'elle s'occupe de mettre Potter dans son lit. Nous avons d'ailleurs décidé de nous _séparer_. Avec le bal qui approche c'est préférable pour nos deux projets. Elle m'a accordé de faire passer cette rupture, pour ma propre décision et non un accord mutuel. Elle a quasiment ce qu'elle veut, alors que moi je n'ai rien, absolument rien. Elle pouvait bien me laisser ma fierté de ne pas passer pour le pauvre petit Serpentard quitté par une Gryffondor. Mon orgueil déjà bien éprouvé ces dernières semaines ne l'aurait pas supporté.

**La suite est prête mais votre fidèle serviteur étant (très) lunatique, je ne sais pas quand elle sera publiée.**


	13. Chapter 12: Le bal

**Merci à Charlymarmotte pour sa review au chap 11. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents :)**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre. **

**ATTENTION,**

**POUR CEUX QUI NE L'AVAIENT PAS REMARQUE, LE CHAPITRE 11 EST EN LIGNE DEPUIS 3 SEMAINES, MAIS COMME J'AVAIS MODIFIE UN FICHIER POUR L'INTEGRER A LA FIC, AUCUN AVIS DE PUBLICATION N'A ETE ENVOYE. DONC N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LE LIRE AVANT CELUI-CI, SINON VOUS RISQUEZ DE VOUS DEMANDER COMMENT ON EST ARRIVE LA.**

**Chapitre 12 : Le bal**

C'est le grand jour. L'école s'est parée de ses plus beaux atours et tout le monde a sorti sa plus belle tenue. C'est un véritable ballet de costumes et de longues robes de princesse. Hermione est sublime dans sa robe rose. Un fin collier met en valeur sa gorge parfaite. On la dirait tout droit échappé d'un conte. Mais une princesse ne crie pas sur son prince. Cette imbécile de Belette a encore trouvé le moyen de la mettre hors d'elle. Ce gars est juste pitoyable quand il s'agit de parler avec une femme. Au lieu de la complimenter sur sa robe et sa beauté, le voilà qui s'écume en reproches, sur le fait qu'il l'a attendue pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Ajoutez à cela qu'il ne cesse de se plaindre, que sa tenue n'est pas à son goût –au goût de personne je crois d'ailleurs vu l'horreur qu'il porte, s'il était venu nu, le spectacle n'aurait pas été plus immonde- qu'il déteste danser et que ce genre d'événement est d'un ennui mortel. Notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a en effet toutes les raisons de s'énerver. Je la vois s'éloigner et laisser en plan ce crétin de Weasley qui au lieu de la rattraper et de s'excuser s'en va en maugréant et en la maudissant se servir un verre. L'occasion est trop belle pour que je la laisse passer. Je jette un coup d'œil à la salle de bal noire de monde, je peux voir Ginny rayonnante dans les bras de Potter. J'esquisse un sourire. Bingo ma chère ! La soirée sera peut-être aussi bonne pour moi. Je me dirige alors vers les jardins où j'ai vu ma poupée en détresse se réfugier et me mets à sa recherche. Je la trouve près d'un rosier dont les fleurs écloses par magie sont parsemées de givre. Le tableau est juste magnifique. Se rendant compte de ma présence, elle me lance avec mépris :

_Tu es venu profiter du spectacle.

Ses yeux marron sont brillants de larmes qu'elle refuse de verser. Je ne lui réponds pas et me contente de m'incliner et de présenter ma main en une invitation à danser. Elle me dévisage avec surprise et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, prend ma main. Je pense qu'elle est prête à se raccrocher à n'importe qui pour ne pas sombrer, même à moi. Nous entrons dans le hall sous les yeux stupéfaits et je l'entraine au milieu de la piste. Tous les regards sont sur nous. Malfoy avec Granger, voilà qui doit en laisser plus d'un pantois. Mais je n'y prête pas attention. Mes yeux sont rivés sur les siens. Je la fais valser et virevolter comme personne auparavant. Les yeux dans les yeux, nous ne pouvons nous détourner l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes comme hypnotisés. Elle rompt soudain le silence et me demande simplement :

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu es la personne la plus sublime de cette soirée. Et la seule avec qui j'ai envie de danser.

Elle baisse la tête, les joues colorées sous le compliment et me supplie à voix basse :

_Pas de sarcasme, s'il te plait.

_Qui a dit que c'était des sarcasmes, murmuré-je sensuellement à son oreille et je peux voir la chair de poule se former sur ses bras.

Nous dansons ainsi, une danse, deux, trois. Impossible de nous arrêter. Nous sommes comme envoûtés. Hermione presque abandonnée contre ma poitrine, je me risque à déposer un délicat baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ne révolte pas et j'affermis ma prise sur sa taille, la serrant étroitement contre moi, bien plus que la bienséance ne le permet. Elle se laisse faire et répond même à mon étreinte. Je la tiens ! Mais étrangement je ne ressens aucune exultation. Mon cœur bat la chamade mais aucun sentiment de triomphe. Je me sens juste extraordinairement léger et même un brin heureux. Je réalise, que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne le peux pas. Quand je l'ai surprise dans le jardin prête à s'effondrer, je n'ai ressenti aucune joie, juste de la tristesse et un pincement au cœur. Je suis en train de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu et je ne déteste pas cette sensation.

La musique se tait, mais je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je le dois cependant. Du coin de l'œil je vois la Belette foncer vers nous. Il écume de rage. Il a pris son mal en patience et a attendu la dernière danse pour intervenir.

-Lâche là, m'ordonne-t-il avec haine. Je le fixe avec dédain et réplique :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû laisser ta cavalière seule.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Alors maintenant disparais !

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

Je me suis placé instinctivement entre lui et ma belle. Celle-ci reste muette, ne sachant sans doute pas comment réagir face à ce combat de coqs.

Weasley n'est pas loin de me sauter à la gorge, lorsqu'Hermione pose une main sur mon épaule. Surpris je me retourne alors qu'elle dit avec lassitude.

-Ca suffit, je monte au dortoir. Et elle nous laisse là, comme deux idiots.

Weasley exulte. Il est sûr d'avoir vaincu. Mais je sais qu'en fait il a tout perdu. Elle a juste voulu éviter qu'on en vienne aux mains pour elle. Ce n'est pas par amour pour lui, qu'elle s'est retirée.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il est est court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. La suite arrivera quand j'aurais un peu récupérer de mon capital sommeil. A bientôt et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre précieux avis :)**

**PS: Etant complètement dans les choux, je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire, donc pardonnez les erreurs qui ont pu se glisser dans mon orthographe ou ma grammaire**


	14. Chapitre 13: Un empire qui s'effondre

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Merci de suivre ma fanfic et surtout de me laisser des commentaires. J'avoue ne plus me souvenir si j'ai bien répondu à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissés pour le chapitre précédent. Si j'ai oublié de le faire pour certains d'entre vous, veuillez m'en pardonner, ce n'était pas volontaire, c'est juste que j'ai tellement de choses en tête en ce moment, que j'oublie la moitié de ce que je devrais faire.**

**Chapitre 13: Un empire qui s'effondre**

C'est le jour J. Le match que tout le monde attend entre les deux meilleures équipes de l'école. J'ai une boule au creux de l'estomac. Potter lui est plein d'entrain. Je peux le voir en train de plaisanter entouré de son stupide fan club. Je remarque néanmoins avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Granger n'est pas présente. Depuis le bal, il y a deux jours, je ne l'ai pas revu malgré mes tentatives pour la croiser. Ma petite danse avec elle me vaut d'ailleurs d'être passé en mode paria dans ma maison. On m'adresse à peine la parole. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'ai rien à partager avec ces trolls des cavernes de toute manière. Mais s'ils pouvaient arrêter de me lancer des regards assassins ça m'aiderait. Heureusement encore personne n'a essayé de me voler mon trône. Le coup d'Etat n'est pas pour tout de suite apparemment.

Ayant envie de vomir en voyant ce crétin de Mister Survivor le sourire aux lèvres, je décide d'écourter mon petit déjeuner et de me rendre tout de suite sur le terrain. Le ciel est gris, un vent fort balaie l'endroit, me glaçant les os à travers ma robe de sorcier. Je commence à m'échauffer en attendant que mon équipe me rejoigne. Ils ne tardent pas à arriver, suivi de près par les Gryffondor. Les capitaines se serrent la main essayant l'un et l'autre de se briser les phalanges. Un coup de sifflet et c'est parti. Le vent ne m'aide pas à garder ma trajectoire. Et comme si ça ne suffisait une pluie drue se met à tomber, m'ôtant toute visibilité. Je ne distingue que des formes floues vertes et rouges, alors pour dégotter le Vif d'Or dans cette purée de pois… Le vent couvre la voix du speaker. Je perds toute notion du temps. Je suis incapable de dire si on gagne ou si on est mené. Seul m'importe de trouver ce fichu Vif avant ce satané Potter. Et soudain le miracle opère. Il est là, à une trentaine de centimètres de mon bras gauche. J'essaye de l'attraper, mais ma robe alourdie par la pluie rend mon geste maladroit et je sens les frêles ailes échapper de justesse à ma prise. Jurant, je me lance à sa poursuite. Goyle près de moi a vu mon geste et me suit pour empêcher d'éventuels cognards de contrecarrer mes plans. Mais Potter aussi m'a vu et le voilà bientôt au coude à coude avec moi. Avec mon Nimbus, je ne peux juste pas rivaliser niveau vitesse avec son Eclair de Feu, alors je louvoie, feinte, lui coupe la route pour le gêner au maximum. Il est là juste devant moi. Un sourire se dessine déjà sur mes lèvres. Il est à moi cette fois Potter. Ma main est sur le poids de se refermer sur le Saint Graal volant lorsque soudain un choc violent me projette presque de mon balai. Une douleur cuisante se répand dans tout mon corps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une grosse caisse qui résonne dans ma tête. Je ne comprends pas. Tout devient flou. J'ai mal. J'essaye de me maintenir sur mon balai, mais mes mains refusent d'obéir à mon cerveau. Je glisse. Impuissant, je me sens tomber. Je veux crier, mais rien ne sort de ma gorge. Je crois que j'ai perdu toute sensation au niveau du visage. Je ne sens plus rien. J'ai l'impression de voler au dessus de mon corps et de me voir tomber, tomber encore. Le goût ferreux du sang envahit ma bouche et m'étouffe. Tout devient noir.

J'entends des voix autour de moi. Mais je ne parviens pas à distinguer ce qu'elles disent. C'est comme si j'étais plongé sous l'eau. Je veux bouger, mais mon corps de coton ne me répond plus. Je sens la pluie traverser mes vêtements. J'ai de la boue mêlé à du sang dans la bouche. Et ma tête qui me fait atrocement mal. Comme si on s'était amusé à la cogner contre un mur. Je bats lentement des paupières, mais les ferment aussitôt. La lumière du jour me brûle les yeux. Les voix sont toujours là, confuses, lointaines. Et ce noir qui m'engloutit à nouveau.

Je sens un rayon de soleil sur ma joue. Prudemment j'entrouvre les paupières. Plus de pluie, de boue et de terrain de Quidditch. Je promène un regard fatigué sur ce qui m'entoure. L'infirmerie. Je ne me souviens pas comment j'ai atterri ci. Seuls restent en mémoire une douleur infinie et ce noir qui noie tout. Lentement je me redresse. J'esquisse une grimace. J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi une cure de Doloris tant le moindre de mes mouvements m'arrachent des douleurs innommables. Je décide finalement de rester immobile. Inutile de souffrir en vain. Je suis fatigué, terriblement lassé. Madame Pomfresh voyant que je suis réveillé, se précipite vers moi et me tend une potion dont l'odeur me soulève l'estomac. Elle m'ordonne de la boire, m'assurant que ça me fera du bien. Je suis près à tout avaler pour faire disparaitre la douleur qui a pris possession de tout mon corps. Le simple fait de porter le gobelet à mes lèvres m'occasionne une douleur telle que je tourne de l'œil. Les couleurs se fondent, l'infirmière devant moi n'est plus qu'une forme blanche floue, et ce fichu noir qui accourt, qui se moque de moi et m'entraine à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Je garde un souvenir flou des derniers jours. Quand j'ai pleinement repris conscience. Trois jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis le match du Quidditch. J'ai appris qu'on avait perdu. Ginny est venue me l'annoncer. D'après Madame Pomfresh, elle est venue tous les jours me veiller, attendant que je me réveille.

Tout en babillant de tout et de rien, elle lisse les plis de mon lit. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je l'interromps soudain et lui demande avec difficulté :

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Fichue mâchoire. Le simple fait de mouvoir mes lèvres me fait souffrir le martyre.

Elle me regarde gênée, dans un pied sur l'autre. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

_Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Je secoue légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation. Si je le savais, je ne demanderais pas idiote ! Mon corps est en miettes, mais au moins ma méchanceté et mon impatience habituelles sont bien au rendez-vous. Au moins quelque chose qui est normal.

Elle se mord la lèvre et murmure :

_Tu étais sur le point d'attraper le Vif d'or apparemment quand un cognard t'as fracassé la mâchoire. Tu es tombé. Harry a essayé de t'attraper, mais dans cette tempête, il ne pouvait rien faire. Dans les gradins, on ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait. C'est Dumbledore qui a stoppé ta chute. Il ne t'a vu qu'au dernier moment. Tu as quand même touché le sol durement et tu as sombré dans l'inconscience.

Je garde le silence. Je ne m'en souviens pas.

_On t'a immédiatement porté chez Madame Pomfresh qui t'a tout de suite administré les soins nécessaires. Mais la magie ne fait pas de miracles et ces derniers jours tu alternais entre délires, fièvres et brefs passages de lucidité. Mais, maintenant c'est bon, tu t'en sortiras.

Elle conclut en m'adressant un sourire chaleureux, tandis que je reste fixé sur ce qu'elle m'a dit. Un Cognard. Comment est-ce possible. Je me souviens vaguement que Goyle était tout près de moi. Il est stupide, mais pas au point de laisser un Cognard me fracasser le visage. Perturbé je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à Ginny au prix d'un grand effort :

_Goyle était à côté de moi. Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dévié ?

A nouveau elle se mord les lèvres. Décidément.

_On pense que c'est lui qui l'a tiré dans ta direction.

Devant mon air incrédule, elle poursuit :

_Il s'en vantait la dernière fois devant les premières années, affirmant que c'est ce qui arrive quand on est un Traitre à son Sang. Il est même jusqu'à aller à dire que c'est ton père qui l'avait prié de te faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de trainer avec la lie du monde sorcier.

A ces simples paroles, je comprends que mon petit monde parfait s'effondre. Ça en est fini de Draco Malfoy le prince de Serpentard. Je ne suis plus personne. Elle doit voir la détresse dans mon regard, car elle me tapote le bras avec compassion:

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que des bruits de couloirs. Et moi je suis toujours là pour toi tu sais.

Ca me fait une belle jambe. Ce n'est pas elle qui va devoir cohabiter avec toute une Maison qui la méprise et qui n'hésite pas à lui envoyer des Cognards en pleine face pour lui faire comprendre.

Les deux jours suivants se sont passés sans rien de notable. Ginny est venu me voir plusieurs fois. Elle est la seule. J'ai reçu des lettres de mes parents. Je ne les ai pas ouvertes. Je sais ce qu'elles contiennent : des reproches, des menaces et encore des reproches.

J'ai enfin pu quitter l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas sans appréhension que j'ai regagné mon dortoir. L'accueil a été des plus glacials. Personne ne m'a adressé la parole. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à des regards méprisants et des insultes dites à voix basses lorsque j'avais le dos tourné. Je n'ai pas relevé. Les choses changent…

**N'oubliez pas de commenter :)**


	15. Chapitre 14: Retrouver sa place

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter mon dernier chapitre. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté, cela est dû à pas mal de boulot au niveau de l'université, à une bonne dose de glandouille à de nombreux déplacements à travers la France. Enfin bref, je suis de retour avec ce petit chapitre (écrit à la va-vite pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes). J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que depuis le temps, vous ne serez pas trop déconnectés du déroulement de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 14: Retrouver sa place**

Une page se tourne. Fini mon statut d'idole. Me voilà ravalé au rang de looser. En l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, c'est seul que j'ai sapé les fondations de mon empire. Mon petit monde parfaitement contrôlé s'est écroulé. Il ne me reste rien. Pas même Granger en lot de consolation. J'avais caressé l'espoir qu'elle viendrait me voir à l'infirmerie. Mais j'ai surestimé l'ascendant que j'ai sur elle. Une Gryffondor ne s'abaisse pas à ramasser les miettes de la vie d'un prince de Serpentard.

Les heures de cours sont devenues un vrai calvaire pour moi. Mes condisciples ne perdent pas une occasion de m'humilier, de ma railler, de faire de ma vie un réel enfer. Dire qu'avant c'était moi qui menait ces jeux cruels. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'en serai la victime. Evitant les gens de ma Maison au possible, je me réfugie à la bibliothèque. Mme Pince y fait régner une terreur silencieuse, empêchant tout débordement. J'y suis en sécurité.

Seul à une table, je suis plongé dans la lecture d'un gros grimoire poussiéreux. Je dois rattraper les cours que j'ai manqués et avec personne pour me les prêter, je dois me débrouiller pour ne pas prendre de retard. Je suis en train de prendre des notes pour le devoir de sortilège quand une personne s'assoit à mes côtés. Surpris, je lève les yeux m'attendant à croiser le regard d'un de mes tortionnaires, mais ce sont deux pupilles marron qui me fixent.

_Venue triompher, Granger ? Demandé-je en me redressant.

_Pas vraiment, répond-t-elle. Mais je dois avouer que je suis déçue.

Devant mon air interrogateur, elle poursuit :

_Je pensais que Draco Malfoy était du genre à se battRe et non à s'aplatir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire :

_La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce que je voulais, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie.

_C'est vrai, c'est vrai, dit-elle songeuse. Ils ont gagné donc. Draco Malfoy terrassé par une bande de fiers à bras dont l'intelligence réunie n'égale même pas celle d'un troll, qui l'eût cru.

_Et tout ça pour les jolis yeux d'une demoiselle, poursuis-je sur le même ton.

_Et bien, il se pourrait bien que la demoiselle s'en veuille quelque peu d'avoir mis un pauvre petit blondinet dans une telle situation. Alors pour compenser un peu, je vais te passer mes notes de cours.

_Quel honneur ! Si j'avais su, je me serais pris un Cognard plus tôt, dis-je en la raillant.

Elle sourit et se levant me dit :

_Ravie de te revoir Draco.

Elle me laisse sur ses dernières paroles. Perplexe je la regarde s'éloigner. Draco Malfoy serait-il de retour ? Une chose est sure, ma petite Sang-de-Bourde m'a follement donné envie de me venger.

Revigoré par les quelques paroles que je viens d'échanger avec Granger, je regagne la Salle commune de Serpentard. Il est temps de rétablir la hiérarchie et de retrouver ma juste place.

Je tombe immédiatement sur Goyle et Crabbe en train de se glorifier de je ne sais quelle grande victoire sur un première année terrorisé de Poufsouffle. Autour d'eux, leur petite cour s'extasie sur leur courage. C'est à vomir. Tous se taisent en s'apercevant de ma présence. D'un geste de la main, je fais signe aux groupies de partir. Elles se tournent alors immédiatement vers leurs nouvelles idoles adorées, guettant leur réaction. Goyle d'un air nonchalant me crache à la figure :

_C'est drôle qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu penses toujours avoir un minimum d'autorité ici, Malfoy.

_Et c'est drôle que tu sois persuadé d'être le nouveau petit roi de Serpentard, Goyle ! Répliqué-je acide.

La tension est palpable et les jeunes filles en fleur sentant la pression monter doucement, préfèrent s'éclipser furtivement.

_Ton temps est fini. Tu es fini, lâche-t-il en décomposant bien les syllabes. Va donc traîner avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Weasley.

_Merci pour le conseil, mais pour l'instant, j'ai surtout envie de récupérer ma place, alors si tu permets, et disant cela, d'un geste souple de la main, je les projette tous deux à terre.

-Sale… commence en grondant Crabbe tout en se redressant.

-Voyons, Messieurs, restons polis, le coupé-je en m'asseyant tranquillement à sa place.

-Tu vas le payer très cher, Malfoy. Le Cognard ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui t'attend, me menaça Goyle.

_Soit, dis-je narquois. J'ai néanmoins bien des doutes sur votre capacité à me nuire, poursuivis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Sans même prendre le temps de répondre, ils se jettent brusquement vers moi. Instinctivement, je dresse ma baguette pour me défendre. Un sort fuse et les frappe tous les deux. Les voilà, le visage couvert de pustules. Leur fureur décuplée, ils pointent à leur tour leur baguette sur moi.

_Asphixio, m'écriai-je en brandissant ma baguette.

Je les vois, hébétés, porter les mains à leur gorge, ouvrant la bouche pour happer l'air qui refuse de remplir leurs poumons.

Lentement, je me lève et m'avance vers eux. Au bord de l'évanouissement, ils tombent à genoux devant moi.

_Voilà votre place, ne l'oubliez plus à l'avenir, leur murmuré-je d'un ton glacial à l'oreille.

Ils hochent vivement la tête, alors que je lève le sortilège et qu'effondrés au sol, ils respirent goulument.

Me tournant vers l'assemblée qui n'a perdu aucune miette de notre affrontement, je demande d'une voix claire :

-D'autres amateurs ?

Devant le silence religieux qui me répond, j'esquisse un sourire cruel. Les choses commencent à rentrer en place. Reste à voir pour combien de temps.

**La suite arrivera quand je serai motivée à l'écrire (vu mon taux de motivation actuel, ce n'est pas gagné) et aussi quand j'aurai un peu de temps.**

**A la prochaine ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de commenter et de me donner leur avis.**

**Chapitre 15**

Les rouages se sont lentement remis en place. Ils ont réappris à baisser la tête et à me respecter. Le prochain qui m'enverra un Cognard en pleine face, le regrettera amèrement. Goyle en fait l'expérience. Je l'ai brisé comme une brindille dans ma main. Il a peut-être les muscles, mais j'ai un cerveau, du talent et suffisamment d'imagination et de cruauté pour faire de sa vie un enfer. Il aurait dû écouter un peu plus en cours, peut-être serait-il capable de se débarrasser seul des effets des sorts que je lui réserve chaque matin depuis ma reconquête du trône.

Granger n'a rien dit quant à mon « retour en grâce » auprès des gens de ma Maison. En fait, on ne s'est reparlé qu'une fois depuis notre conversation dans la bibliothèque et juste pour me donner ses notes, depuis elle m'a superbement ignoré. Elle voulait que je retrouve ma place et maintenant elle fait comme si je n'existais plus. Etait-ce son but, refaire de moi, le Malfoy entouré de sa cour, celui qu'elle abhorre plus que tout ? Cette fille est déconcertante et c'est ce que j'aime.

Cours de métamorphose en commun avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, les explications de Mc Gonagall pour transformer un bureau en un poney, j'observe tranquillement, le dos de Miss Granger assise deux rangs devant moi. Quelques cheveux s'échappent de sa queue de cheval et viennent effleurer cette nuque que j'aimerai mordre. La sonnerie retentit et alors qu'elle se lève prestement, j'admire la chute parfaite de ses reins. Merlin, j'aimerais être sa robe de sorcier !

Elle s'apprête à sortir quand Mc Gonagall lui demande de la rejoindre à son bureau. Madame a sans doute demandé une ration supplémentaire de devoirs. Que ce côté de petite élève parfaite peut m'exaspérer, même si je ne serais pas contre une leçon particulière avec elle jouant les maîtresses. Je ramasse avec nonchalance mes affaires et me traîne vers la sortie quand cette vieille chouette de Mc Gonagall me convoque également. Deux rouleaux de parchemins me suffisent, je n'ai pas demandé de rabe ! Mais je vois au regard étonné de Granger, qu'elle ne comprend pas non plus la raison de sa présence ici. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, la professeure ferme la porte, laissant Potter et Weasley et leurs têtes d'ahuris, la face contre le panneau de bois.

_Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester après le cours, commence la vice-directrice.

Granger acquiesce avec déférence alors que je ne me départis pas de mon air nonchalant et désintéressé.

_Vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves de métamorphose de votre promotion. C'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi pour monter un projet commun que vous présenterez aux Olympiades de Métamorphoses organisés entre les trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie européennes.

_C'est un grand honneur, remercie immédiatement Granger alors que j'assimile l'information.

Et avant que je prenne la parole, elle poursuit :

_Mais je crains qu'une collaboration entre lui et moi, ne soit pas possible, Madame. Ne pouvons-nous pas présenter des projets séparément ?

C'est quoi cet air dégoûté quand elle m'a désigné ?!

_Malheureusement pour vous, Miss Granger, il faut que ce soit un travail de groupe. C'est la capacité à pouvoir travailler en binôme autant que la performance et les capacités en métamorphose qui sont jugés.

_Je ferai avec, dit-elle déçue.

Merci de me demander mon avis. Plus qu'agacé par cette discussion dont je suis le simple spectateur, j'annonce à notre professeur :

_Merci pour l'offre, mais je refuse.

Les deux Gryffondor me regardent comme si j'étais fou.

_Elle ne veut pas travailler avec moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai l'effort de la supporter pour un concours qui ne m'intéresse pas.

Et sans les laisser le temps de réagir, je quitte la pièce. Mac Gonagall me tiendra rigueur de ce manque de respect, mais je sais aussi que Granger et moi-même sommes de loin les meilleurs en métamorphose. Les Serdaigle sont bons, mais pas brillants, les Pouffsouffle sont justes lamentables, quant à mes confrères de Serpentard et les incultes de Gryffondor, n'en parlons même pas. Il suffit de voir comment pendant l'heure, Londubat a lamentablement échoué à l'exercice du jour et a transformé le bureau en une chose qui ne ressemblait certainement pas à un poney. Je ne sais même pas si ça devait faire référence à quelque chose d'ailleurs. Quant à Weasley, son poney avait trois pieds de chaise et l'arrière train en bois. Et je me passerai de commenter les performances des Serpentard. Mis à part, Miss-je-Sais-Tout, je suis de très loin, le meilleur en métamorphose de notre année, voire de notre école. Elle a besoin de moi et d'après les cris qui me suivent, ma chère Sang-de-Bourbe vient de se rendre également compte.

-Malfoy, attends !

Je daigne enfin à me retourner. Elle s'arrête face à moi, essoufflée. Ses joues sont rosies par sa course, quelques mèches s'échappent de sa coiffure pour retomber sur les côtés de son visage. Je reste silencieux, attendant avec un air dédaigneux qu'elle prenne la parole.

_Tu ne peux pas passer à côté de ce concours. C'est une vraie chance !

_Pour toi peut-être, mais je n'ai aucune envie de le faire. Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je avant de reprendre mon chemin.

Elle m'attrape par le bras. Surpris, je me retourne et lui lance au visage :

_De toute manière, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas travailler avec moi.

Elle baisse les yeux et lâchant mon bras, elle murmure :

_Tu es le meilleur après moi en métamorphose. Les autres… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et relève soudain les yeux, une pointe de défi brûlant au fond de ses pupilles :

_Tu vas faire ce concours. Je ne te laisserai pas tout saboter.

_Parce que tu crois que tu peux me contraindre ? Dis-je avec ironie.

_Je peux toujours essayer l'Impérium si tu résistes, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Depuis quand Granger plaisante-elle avec les sorts impardonnables ? Et depuis quand plaisante-elle tout simplement avec moi ? Déjà à la bibliothèque la dernière fois, elle s'était montrée d'humeur légère avec moi lorsqu'elle m'avait motivé à retrouver ma place. Légèrement perturbé, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un sourire m'échapper.

_Très bien Granger, le Sang-Pur que je suis accepte de t'aider à sortir de ta misérable condition grâce à ce concours. Ce sacrifice me vaudra bien le rachat de quelques années de Purgatoire.

_Très bien, ce soir, rendez-vous à 19 heures à la bibliothèque.

Déjà elle s'en va alors que je lance :

_Il y a entraînement de Quidditch ce soir.

_Et alors, t'es plus dans l'équipe, répond-t-elle du tac au tac. Sois à l'heure !

Je souris tristement. C'est vrai que c'est fini le Quidditch pour moi. Mon père aura quand même réussi à m'enlever une des choses qui me donnait le plus de plaisir. Avoir remis au pas Goyle et le reste de ma Maison n'a pas suffit à obtenir ma réintégration dans l'équipe. Malgré une mâchoire fracassée et plusieurs jours d'infirmerie, je serais remonté sans hésiter sur un balai. Je vais vite devoir avoir Granger pour compenser cette perte.

Un peu avant 19 heures, je suis à la bibliothèque. Pas de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout en train de s'user les yeux sur un vieux bouquin. Et elle ose me demander d'être ponctuel ! Je m'installe à une table à l'écart des autres. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dévisagé tout le temps où l'on sera là. Elle arrive enfin. Je la vois me chercher du regard, avant de venir vers la table où je suis assis.

_Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, me lance-t-elle.

_Contrairement à d'autres personnes, je sais ce que c'est que la ponctualité, répliqué-je du tac au tac.

Elle ne relève pas et s'installe en face de moi. Sortant une liasse de parchemins de son sac, elle commence :

_J'ai déjà réfléchi à quelques idées ….

_Quelques ? La coupé-je en désignant le paquet impressionnant de feuilles. Tu y as passé la journée ou quoi ?

_J'avais un peu de temps, répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_On t'a déjà dit que tu étais une grande malade ? Il n'y a pas que les devoirs dans la vie.

_C'est vrai, il y a aussi terroriser les plus jeunes, se pavaner et prendre tout le monde de haut, ironise-t-elle en me jetant un regard dédaigneux.

_Que veux-tu c'est un art d'être un être supérieur, dis-je en soupirant d'un air faussement modeste.

_Supérieur en bêtise, en cruauté et en dédain, ça c'est sûr.

_Niveau dédain, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal non plus, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde, rétorqué-je.

Elle va répondre à son tour, quand soudain Madame Pince se dresse devant notre table. D'un geste autoritaire elle nous indique la sortie en fulminant :

_Dehors ! Vous dérangez tout le monde avec vos bavardages.

Granger me lance un regard chargé de reproches et murmurant des excuses range ses affaires, tandis que je l'imite.

Une fois dehors de la bibliothèque, elle se tourne vers moi et me lance :

_Tu as vu ce que tu as fait !

_Moi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me défendre davantage, qu'elle poursuit :

_Je n'ai jamais été exclue de la bibliothèque. Et tout ça parce que Monsieur ne peut pas tenir sa langue.

_Puis-je te rappeler que pour avoir une conversation, il faut être deux.

Elle me lance un regard furibond avant de dire plus calmement :

_Ca ne marchera jamais.

_Pour l'instant, on s'en sort plutôt pas mal je trouve.

Je regardais ma montre et continué-je :

_En 10 minutes, on ne s'est pas insulté une seule fois.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et de remarquer :

_Ca fait un moment qu'on ne s'insulte plus.

_En effet. Ca te manque ? Lui glissé-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

_C'est juste bizarre. Tu commences doucement à devenir fréquentable, Malfoy.

Je rêve. Elle vient de me faire un compliment. Enfin je crois, elle sous-entend quand même que j'étais une personne tout à fait infréquentable.

Finalement, on s'est installé dans la Salle sur demande. On a travaillé toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. On discutait sans aucune animosité. J'ai dû me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Le simple fait de la voir mordiller sa plume du bout des dents, m'excitait au plus au point. Les effets de la frustration commencent à se faire sentir. Je ne me souviens même plus à quand remonte ma dernière partie de jambes en l'air. Il me la faut et vite !

Alors que je l'imagine dans toutes les positions possibles, Granger interrompt le cours de mes pensées lubriques :

_Alors on est d'accord, on fera une métamorphose à quatre niveaux.

Etouffant un bâillement, j'acquiesce. Je décide de me mettre à l'aise et me débarrasse de ma cravate et déboutonne le col de ma chemise laissant apparaître le haut de mon torse. Je sens son regard sur moi. Madame se rince l'œil. Elle ne trouvera pas un corps comme celui là, chez cet imbécile de Weasley.

Voyant que j'ai remarqué son regard, elle détourne précipitamment les yeux et fait mine de s'intéresser au parchemin devant elle. L'air de rien, je prends le parchemin qu'elle feint de lire, en lui effleurant nonchalamment les doigts. Elle frémit et me regarde alors que continuant mon manège, je joue la carte du mec concentré. Je me saisis d'une plume et griffonne des modifications sur l'enchevêtrement de métamorphoses qu'on présentera, puis je lui tends à nouveau.

_Comme ça, c'est mieux.

Elle parcourt rapidement ce que je viens de tracer et relevant la tête déclare :

_Pas mal.

_Pas mal ? C'est juste beaucoup mieux qu'avant. L'enchainement sera beaucoup plus fluide comme cela.

Elle me sourit et laisse échapper :

_T'es vraiment loin d'être un idiot en fait.

_C'est maintenant que tu le remarques, soupiré-je.

_Faut dire qu'au premier abord, c'est ta prétention, ton indélicatesse et ton air supérieur qu'on remarque.

_Décidément, tu aimes me rappeler que je ne suis qu'une crapule.

_Peut-être parce que tu en es une.

_En es-tu bien sûre ? soufflé-je en me penchant vers elle.

Nos deux visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mes yeux dans les siens, je la sens hésiter.

Je pourrais l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. J'en meurs d'envie, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne me fasse marche arrière et joue les oiseaux effarouchés. Nous restons là quelques manières, à nous jauger du regard, avant qu'elle ne se recule et déclare :

_Je pense qu'on en a assez fait ce soir.

** Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Perso, je n'en suis pas du tout contente. Je tourne en rond dans cette fanfic, et je pense sérieusement que je vais y mettre un terme.**


End file.
